


Wish Upon a Star

by Limitless_Musings



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sword Art Online
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: A journey can begin in many different ways. A step, a leap of faith, or a single hope. For them, it'd been a wish upon a star that had put them on their path





	1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Sunder by Really Slow Motion

 _Pairing_ : Kayaba/Kagome

_**Wish Upon a Star** _

**Chapter One** : The Meeting

Kagome leaned on the back of her heels. She clasped her hands behind her back as she glanced up at the starry night sky. The tiny lights speckled the black wonder that was space above them. Azure eyes blinked then glanced over the crowd of people surrounding her. A few of them she recognized as locals who visited the shrine she'd been staying at for good luck and fortune. However many were complete strangers to her. Feeling a mechanical vibration, Kagome lifted her hand and reached into the sleeve of her kimono to search for her wrist wallet. The young woman's face lit up as her fingers brushed against the rough cloth of the satchel. She pinched her fingers into the tightly secured opening and pried the fabric open. Within her phone lit up as messages of love poured in from her family.

We'll see you when you reach home!

An image of her younger brother, mother and grandfather standing together and flashing the screen with peace signs and wide grins popped up beneath the message. A small smile spread across her lips. They had always been so supportive. She quickly sent them a response before shutting her phone and placing it back into her wrist wallet. This would be her last day in Nagoya. Tomorrow she'd return to Tokyo, where her family was waiting for her.

The time came when people began to withdraw paper slips. The crowd around her wrote their wishes of love and tied them upon the bamboo leaves. Kagome pulled out her own paper slip. It'd been close to three years since she last celebrated the Tanabata Festival. Her azure eyes softened as a wish began to form in her mind. Maybe her love life had gone awry but that didn't mean that she had to stall out. She clapped her hands together to help gear herself up for the wish. The young woman began to write her greatest desire on the paper. The brush stroked noisily on the tiny slip. Once finished she blew on it to dry the ink faster.

Maybe her life hadn't gone the way she'd wanted it to, but that didn't mean that she had to keep living in the past. Pain and suffering didn't have to be apart of her future. She reached up and tied her own wish to a bamboo leaf. For now, she'd wish upon a star for help. The young woman pulled her hands back down and folded them into the sleeves of her brightly colored kimono. Tomorrow would be a new day and with it, a new opportunity. A small smile tugged at her lips as she turned away from the thicket of bamboo trees. The dark haired woman took a small step forward as she made her way towards the mass of people celebrating this joyous event. The light of the festival lit up the words scrawled upon the multicolored slips. The message she'd written shimmered in the firelight.

_A second chance._

* * *

Kagome stood at the base of her family's shrine. With her bag slung over her shoulder she took a deep, calming breath. It'd been three years since she had last stepped foot here. How much had changed? Did good old Takeda still visit every morning for his morning prayer and hour of small talk? What about Sakura? Did her neighbor's small child still come around to dance by the Goshinboku and sing her day's events to anyone who'd listen? A soft smile touched her lips. There'd been so many memories that she'd almost thrown away. The young woman tilted her head back as she looked up at the periwinkle sky.

The sun burned bright as the robins flew overhead, singing to their natural choruses. Today was as good as any to start fresh. She blazed up the familiar staircase and towards her home. The sounds of her brother's animated chatter and mother's hums of acknowledgement resounded in her ears. A small smile broke out across the young woman's lips. She hadn't warned them what time she'd arrive home.

"Kagome!" Souta cried out as he spotted her cresting the top of the staircase.

She grinned up at him, "I'm home!" Two pairs of arms surrounded the nineteen year old as her brother and mother greeted her for the first time in three years.

"Welcome home!" They cried in unison. A robin flew overhead chirping its song to any who'd listen. A wide grin spread across the young woman's lips. She'd missed this the most. After three long years of pain and suffering, she missed the joy and happiness her family had brought her.

"How've you guys been?" Kagome asked as she slung her arm over Souta's shoulder. She was sad to note that he was almost as tall as her now. However it'd still be another year or two before she couldn't make fun of him for his short stature.

"Idiot! That's our line!" Her brother threw back. He grabbed her bag from her as they made their way inside. Dinner was already prepared but they were simply waiting on confirmation of her arrival before starting the meal. Kagome gave her thanks as she took up her normal seat beside her mother and across from Souta. She'd eaten like this back in Nagoya with her family member there. They'd been very kind and understanding people, but it wasn't quite the same as it was here. In this shrine, she was just as much apart of the family unit as everyone else. In Nagoya, she'd only been there to heal.

"Were you able to finish your studies?" Her mother pressed softly as she began to set up the table.

The dark haired woman nodded as she passed around a set of plates to everyone, "Yeah. Took a couple of months longer than normal but I managed to graduate." She flashed her mother a bright smile. "I'll be signing up for a few courses soon at the community college."

The Higurashi matriarch nodded and smiled, "That's good. I was beginning to worry." The three paused as their grandfather began to call out to them from his room.

"Is it ready yet?"

"Yes, I'm coming to get you now!" Her mother called back. She pushed her chair in further and disappeared down the hallway. Kagome's smile dimmed somewhat.

Only a few seconds passed before the family Patriarch was being pushed into the family room in his all too familiar wheel chair. Since before her departure, his body had grown weak from old age. His mind was still going strong but her grandfather could no longer move the way he used to. The sight tore at the young woman's heart.

"I'm home," She smiled to the elderly man. His wrinkled face lit up as he outstretched his thin arms to welcome her back.

"I know. How could I not? You make everything brighter!" His lips pulled back to reveal a gap toothed grin. Tears of happiness stung at Kagome's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her family.

"I love you guys so, so much."

Those were the words she wished she remembered three years ago. Her life had been so dark and full of despair. She hadn't seen the beauty of what had been right in front of her the whole time. At least now she still had time to appreciate it.

Most of the evening was spent catching up and enjoying each others' company. Souta bragged about his many excursions online. He also stated that he was now the top competitor in a game called Covenant of the Dragon. A player called Klein had tried to outdo him but lost in the end. The teen regaled his tale with much enthusiasm and excitement as he went over the epic battle between two warriors in a land torn apart by greedy dragons.

"So I carved my victory by depleting all his resources and luring him out in the open!" The teen's smirk turned dark, "It was an easy fight."

Kagome laughed, "You really do get into those games, don't you?" The young man shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a hobby."

She grinned, "More like an obsession."

Their mother shook her head before redirecting the conversation, "Kagome, you mentioned that you were going to take courses. Did you decide on what you want to study for?"

Her eyes softened, "I want to teach. I'm going to get my basics out of the way and then transfer into a four year university to finish out my degree." She flashed a bright smile at her family, "I want to teach history at the High School level."

The others nodded in agreement.

"It'd suit you." Her grandfather spoke with a light smirk upon his lips. "I can see you corralling all of those teenagers. All it'd take is a quick smack of the ruler and some death glares. She's got your wicked side, Izumi."

Her mother looked affronted, "I don't know what you mean. I'm sweet as a button!"

The Higurashi patriarch snorted, "That's what they all say. I tell ya, that woman dragged me to the doctor's office the other day and you want to know what she did?"

Kagome leaned forward on her arms, "No. Do tell?"

"She left me there to fend for myself!" He threw his arms up dramatically, "Do you know how many nurses chased me down the halls with needles in hand? Three! Three nurses and I was sitting there rolling as fast as I can to get away from them!" Her grandfather huffed as he shot her mother a death glare. "You're evil incarnate. You know that? How could you leave me to that pack of heathens?"

Higurashi Izumi sighed, "They weren't a pack of heathens and they were trying to give you some necessary shots. Escaping from the nurses won't make the problems go away any faster." She took a delicate bite out of her oden. "You were the one complaining for weeks on end. So don't blame me for making sure you stay healthy."

"Bah! Who needs nurses?" His face lit up as he looked at his family, "I've got all the cures I need right here!"

Kagome smiled, "You should probably do as they say next time. You'd probably feel better once you get the shots."

The elderly man shrugged, "We'll see." It was his catchphrase for 'no way in hell' but the young woman didn't mind. As long as she got to spend time with her family then that's all that mattered to her.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Kagome unpacked all of her bags and set to work on redecorating her room. She looked around at the pink-washed walls and white furniture. It was too reminiscent of her past life. Starting tomorrow, she'd change everything about it. Tonight though she'd simply settle on changing out her bedding and posters. By the time she was done a light blue comforter was sprawled across her bed that was decorated in faint, floral patterns. All of her previous boy band pictures had been tossed in favor of framed photos she'd taken out in Nagoya. Images of city and nature alike were strung up upon her walls. She smiled at the progress. It was a start.

Kagome threw herself on her bed and watched as night fell outside. She casually tossed an arm over her eyes. They said it was supposed to rain. Azure eyes glanced up as dark clouds passed over the moon's bright light, blocking it out entirely. It'd be such a shame. Today had been such a beautiful day. Soon, her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

As expected, Kagome awoke with a start to the sound of thunder rumbling violently outside. She snapped to full attention and pulled back her curtains. Rain pelted against the glass as another bolt struck just beyond the Goshinboku. The young woman sighed. Well there went her idea about painting today. Perhaps she could still get her textbooks though? It wasn't bad enough to keep her indoors. She'd just need an umbrella and some rain boots. With that thought in mind Kagome got ready for the day.

"Kagome dear, are you heading out?" Izumi inquired with concern as she watched her daughter bounce down the stairway and into the living room.

"I'm not going far. I'm just heading down to Usui-san's book shop down the road. I need to pick up a few things before my courses start on Monday." The dark haired girl grinned brightly as she pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "I'll be fine. Just down and back."

"Alright but take your phone with you and stay dry. You see any lightening nearby, you get indoors!" Her mother fussed as she tugged on her daughter's raincoat.

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome saluted. She grasped her black umbrella from the doorway and slipped on a pair of matching rain boots. "I'll be back soon. Hold the food for me!" She teased, stepping out into the cool storm.

As anticipated, it was raining pretty heavily. However it wasn't quite as bad as the one they'd had the year previous at the shrine in Nagoya. That'd been a monster to travel through. Unfortunately she'd been stuck in the middle of it fetching her cousin a few items for dinner. Needless to say that traffic was horrendous navigating through.

Azure eyes widened as she approached the Goshinboku. Wind whipped around her and a roll of thunder blasted overhead. Beneath the boughs was a man. He was dressed only in a plain lab coat and black trousers. Kagome stopped in her track as she watched him gaze up at the tree in silent contemplation. The first thing she really noticed about him was that he was not holding any kind of umbrella. He was standing all alone out in the rain and getting drenched with each passing second. The next thing she noticed were his eyes. They were dark and dull; as if someone had pulled the life right out of him. Her heart twisted at the sight. It was a look she was all too familiar with.

Without a word, the young woman approached. She pushed her umbrella over and towards the distracted stranger. His eyes widened as the rain suddenly stopped pelting him with its coldness. He turned his head and found her staring up at him with a kind smile.

"You'll catch a cold like that, you know." Kagome smiled as she offered the man her umbrella. "You can take it. I've got a hoodie on my rain coat to keep me dry."

The man glanced between her and the proffered object. A grateful smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you." His grip was light and barely brushed against her own. The dark haired woman's eyes narrowed in concern.

"You know," She started, "You've gotten pretty wet just standing out here. Our shrine has a gift shop that sells some clothing. I can give you a fresh pair so you don't get sick."

"That won't be necessary." The unknown man began. His voice was soft and could barely be heard above the rain.

She smiled at him, "Of course it is. This is a shrine you know. What kind of priestess would I be if I didn't offer you help?" Her grin turned bright as she led him towards the outer lying building on the premises. "Now come on, let's get you dry before you catch a cold."

He didn't resist the insistent tugging of her hands. The man merely followed behind her quietly. His eyes glanced between his feet and their now interlocked hands. With his free hand he held the umbrella over their heads.

She let go of him momentarily to slide the door to their gift shop back. It opened with a loud 'thwack', revealing a tiny space crowded with odd trinkets and clothing. The young woman reached over and flipped the switch for the lights to turn on.

"Don't worry about paying for it." Kagome smiled as she pulled a plain white t-shirt and plain pair of beige slacks from one of the racks close to the back of the store. "I'm not sure what your size is, so you'll have to let me know if it fits. There's a bathroom just around the corner that you can change in." The dark haired male nodded at her.

He closed the umbrella before taking the clothing from her. She watched as his back disappeared down the hall. Fear pulled at her heart. She knew that look so well. Even though his voice had been soft and polite, there was something behind it that caused her to fret. There was a sound of deep despair and confusion to him that she was sure even he didn't even realize was there. She could hear it though. She could see it, the pain in his eyes. Just this once, Kagome hoped that she could do something right. She twisted her hands behind her back and waited impatiently for the young man to return.

He appeared again dressed in the fresh set of clothes. It thankfully fit him pretty well but he was left holding his soaked coat and trousers. Azure eyes brightened as she saw his befuddled expression.

"Here, let's get a bag for those. Wouldn't want to get the new stuff wet too!" The dark haired woman rushed behind the register and pulled one of the larger bags they used for fragile objects. It was big enough to fit everything while being sturdy enough to not break on the way home. She took his clothes from him and gently placed it in the bag. "There we go, you're all set!"

The man attempted to hand her umbrella back but she gently refused.

"You need it more than I do." She tilted her head and smiled up at him, "Besides you can just bring it back tomorrow once the rain stops." Azure eyes lightened up at his shocked expression. "What's your name by the way? I'm Higurashi Kagome." The young woman introduced herself with a polite bow.

"Kayaba Akihiko and…" He bowed in return then paused to think over his next words carefully, "…I won't be in town tomorrow."

Her smile dimmed somewhat. She knew what that meant.

"That's too bad. It's nice being able to meet new people again." She shrugged at his confused stare. "It's been a little while since I've been here. Had to take some time off for myself, you know? Now I just want to see everything that's changed, including the people."

The man known as Kayaba paused in his pursuit to the exit. He threw a curious glance her way.

"What do you mean?" He pressed lightly.

Kagome held her hand to her chest, "How do I explain it?" She pressed an index finger to her chin. "I guess you can say that after spending so much time reflecting on everything wrong in my life, that I finally just decided to look at what was right." She grinned, "One of the ways I do that is by talking to others. Did you know that more people are afraid of speaking publically than they are of death itself?"

He quirked a dark brow at her, "No I did not."

Kagome nodded, "Yes. It's something that I learned while on my personal break. I learned that people are often more scared of humiliation and degradation than they are of dying. So I decided that in order to conquer my fears that I should go ahead and face them head on." Her lips pulled back into a wide grin, "You know what I say to those who talk bad now?"

Kayaba shook his head numbly.

She threw her arms up dramatically, "Who cares!" Her eyes brightened at his surprised expression. "What does it matter what others think of you. You are who you are. The things you like, the things that you do. Those are what makes you, well you." Kagome clasped her hands behind her back again as she leaned forward towards the male. "You shouldn't take too much stock into what others say about you." She leaned back into her proper standing position. "It's hard to learn but once you get the hang of it, you'll see what I mean. We're all human beings. It's impossible to go through life without judging others and being judged ourselves."

Kagome offered him one last smile, "Living and learning is a big part of what makes life so beautiful. In fact, look outside right now." He turned his head to see rain ripping and tearing through the tiled courtyard. The sound of howling wind blasted against the flimsy wood of the gift shop. "It's storming pretty bad now isn't it? But what is left in the wake of a storm?"

"Flooding." Came Kayaba's straightforward reply.

She laughed lightly, "No, silly. It's new life. Trees bloom and seedlings sprout. Without rain there'd be no forest. Without a forest there'd be no life." Kagome pressed the umbrella back into his hands. "So take it and bring it back when you can. Just remember that there's always something beautiful. You just have to look beyond the storm to see it."

The dark haired male's eyes softened as he took in the meaning of her words, "I understand." He turned his back but not before giving her a small, polite smile. "Thank you for the talk. It was… refreshing." With that the man disappeared into the raging storm, umbrella in hand. Kagome sighed in relief. She hoped that perhaps she'd done something right this time.

* * *

Kayaba Akihiko stopped in his doorway, taking only enough time to remove his shoes before padding into his living room. His cellphone vibrated with another new message. The man flipped it open and allowed it to play.

_Son, I know you're still grieving but we need you right now. Call me back please. You can't keep hiding away in that little apartment of yours forever._

The line ended and he was left feeling at war with himself. The young man set the bag of wet clothes down by the couch. He swiftly unbuttoned the shirt he'd been so graciously given. Everything was so darkly lit. The storm raged outside as a clap of thunder boomed in the distance. A streak of light lit up the oversized windowpane that covered the majority of the wall in his living room. Another loud roar of thunder rumbled so fiercely that the floor beneath his feet trembled.

His phone vibrated again as an all too familiar number lit up the screen. Dark eyes became dulled with resignation.

"Hello mother." Kayaba started but he didn't have much of a chance to finish his sentence.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been looking all over for you!" His parent growled into the phone. He took a seat upon his couch and reclined his feet on the ottoman. "Never mind, where are you? We need you to take the succession."

Kayaba sighed, "I have agreed to take on the position mother. There are a few other things I've been working on." His voice remained low as the thunder continued to roll in the sky above.

"Nonsense!" He heard her hiss, "That silly little game? Give it up, for your own sake dear! You need this company just as much as your father did! That's why he left it to you in his will!"

The man's eyes narrowed in frustration. "That's a common misconception." He threw his arm over the ledge of the couch. "I do not and will not need his company to make a living on my own."

The woman he called mother snorted on the other end of the line, "Is that why you've been wasting away in your apartment all these months? Face it, that 'project' of yours is going nowhere fast. You need to face reality dear. The company is your future. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."

"I'm done arguing." He growled into the mouthpiece. "If you won't listen to me then we have no reason to talk." Kayaba snapped his phone shut. He flipped it open afterwards only so that he could turn the device off completely. His eyes narrowed at the bottle of pills resting neatly at the center of the coffee table in front of him. His hand stretched outwards and grabbed onto the medication. It'd be so easy. He popped the cap open and poured a couple dozen of pills into the palm of his hand. His ankle moved ever so slightly and brushed against the rough fabric of the black umbrella.

Kayaba's eyes widened as he glanced down at the object. The woman's words came back to him.

Just remember that there's always something beautiful. You just have to look beyond the storm to see it.

He looked between the umbrella and the pills in his hand. He grit his teeth in frustration. Something beautiful? What would that be? A life living alone in a dark apartment with nothing to look forward to and no one waiting for him?

_I learned that people are often more scared of humiliation and degradation than they are of dying._

It was true. Right now, it wasn't death that he feared. In fact he welcomed the idea of eternal slumber. It was the thought of failing his family—the people who'd raised him and cared for him since his birth, that caused him the greatest fear. The pills were easy. They didn't judge. They didn't discriminate. They didn't leave him wishing that he should've done something different. But his family…. He closed his eyes and slowly started to put the pills back into the bottle.

He needed closure. He couldn't leave without finding out why things had ended up the way they did. Dark eyes narrowed as he picked up the umbrella.

_You are who you are. The things you like, the things that you do. Those are what makes you, well you._

He was a man that dreamed of nothing, that hoped for nothing. So what was he then? He could hardly call himself human anymore. Perhaps the young woman had been right in her assumption that part of living was learning as well. Otherwise, how would he ever know why his life turned out the way it did?

Kayaba secured the cap back onto the bottle before setting it down onto the table. He'd postpone his decision for later. For now, he wanted answers. He lifted his free hand to look at the umbrella she'd given him. What had been her name? Higurashi? His eyes softened just a bit. It'd be rude to not return it after everything she did for him.

The dark haired male placed the object by his medication. He slipped into his bedroom and flipped on the lights. The sound of a shower being run echoed in the apartment as the rain carried on outside. Tonight he'd rest but tomorrow, he'd follow her example and start learning. He owed it to himself.

 **A/n** : Oh man this is the first time for me posting over on this site. I'll be moving a lot of my works such as this one, Broken Stone, Kazoku and a few others over to this site. Mostly because I want to write an "audience friendly" version of these stories on FFN and then a more uncut, true to what the story should be version here on AO3. Let me know what you guys think!


	2. The Little Things

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Kayaba/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Smells Like Teen Spirit cover by Malia J

_**Wish Upon a Star** _

**Chapter Two** : The Little Things

Kayaba Akihiko rose from his couch the following morning. The alarm in his bedroom blared loudly as the clock struck four. Darkness still cloaked the outside world in its cool embrace. He sat up, groaning as his back began to ache and crack from the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in. Bleary eyes blinked then glanced down at the dim screen of his phone. It'd been the first time he'd ever left it off for the entire night. Had his business partner called him? His hand instinctively moved to his shoulder to massage the kink that had formed in the muscle there. The young man was briefly surprised when it met the fabric of the white shirt he'd been given. Clothing was not something he normally wore to bed.

Exhaustion from the previous night's events began to seep in. Kayaba placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on the back of his hands. He sighed deeply as the memories flooded his mind. The thought at the forefront of his mind was that he needed to find answers.

"It can wait. Just a little longer." The dark haired man said to no one in particular. "Just a little while longer." He repeated, his voice becoming softer.

His eyes shifted back to his phone. With a trembling hand, he grasped the device and flipped it open. The man's thumb hovered over the power button. He stared down at the object for several seconds. What kind of messages would he find? Would there be a string of texts from his mother demanding his presence? Would it be desperate voicemails from his business partner about their financial backing turning them down?

The young man took a deep breath.

_Just remember that there's always something beautiful. You just have to look beyond the storm to see it_

Those words seemed to be replaying in his mind over and over again like a broken record. Yet he did not find irritation in that thought. His eyes glanced down at the thumb resting above the power button of his phone. Those words gave him strength. He pressed down and waited as the phone began to activate from its forced slumber.

Kayaba waited as the final flash of the object turning on moved across the screen. As expected a plethora of messages popped up on the forefront.

_'Stop hiding. You can't run away from this forever.'_

_'Akihiko, please, don't do this to our family.'_

_'Call me.'_

All of which had come from his mother. A pain started in his chest. It was light but enough to keep him from breathing properly. Kayaba quickly closed out of the texts when a voicemail appeared. His eyes glanced over the name and realized that it'd been from his business partner: Ueda Takumi.

_'We need you to come in. Backers are threatening to withdraw support without proof of progress.'_

The pain increased ten fold as breathing became nearly impossible. He grit his teeth and pushed the back of his hands against his eyes. The man's shoulders hunched as he leaned over his knees.

"Just little longer." He tried to say, but his voice became cracked with emotion. A shaky hand shot out and grabbed the bottle of prescription medication from the coffee table. He just needed one. That was it. The cap popped open. He tilted the bottle, trying only to allow a single pill to roll out.

Kayaba froze as his hand's trembling caused five to rest squarely in his palm. He felt like he stopped breathing entirely for several seconds.

"Not yet." The dark haired man tried to state. The voice he knew to be his own cracked once more. "This isn't the end." His hand tilted slowly, juddering violently as two fell back into the bottle. "This isn't the end." He said again, his voice growing steadier. Two more fell back in. Now only one pill rested in his hand.

"That's all I need." Kayaba reassured himself as he placed the cap back on. He threw his head back as he downed the medicine. The man waited as the tremors in his body faded and his breathing returned to normal.

"I've still got time." Onyx eyes narrowed at the darkly lit ceiling. That was right. He still had time to fix things. Standing, his gaze drifted to the umbrella resting upon the coffee table next to his medication. He'd give it back to her soon, but not today. For now he had other things he needed to take care of.

When the last of his panic attack subsided, Kayaba padded into the shower of his bedroom and prepared for the day. It'd be the first of many more to come.

* * *

Kagome stood by the Goshinboku. It'd been two days since she last seen that man. Her azure eyes narrowed as worry overtook her features. Was he well? Did he continue his fight? The young woman wrung her hands behind her back as the thoughts overpowered her mind. Ever since the person known as Kayaba Akihiko left her shrine, all she could think about was whether he would return. She hoped that he did.

His eyes had been so dark and lifeless. Delicate nails dug into the pale flesh of her wrist. Had she looked like that back then? Every instinct in her body said yes. White semi circles contrasted against the tanned skin of her wrists. They were permanent reminders of a past she could never hope to forget.

"Miss Higurashi?" A soft, masculine voice interrupted her thoughts. The young woman turned. Her face softened into a kind smile as a man dressed in a white lab coat appeared in her line of sight.

"It's good to see you again." Kagome flashed him a bright grin. "It's definitely a lot nicer today since it's not raining."

Kayaba felt his lips turn upwards, "That is true." He shifted his arm and pulled the folded umbrella. The young man held the object out towards her. "Thank you for your hospitality. It was greatly appreciated."

The dark haired woman's face lightened up considerably, "Don't worry about it." She gently took the object from him. Her eyes darted to his and she was quick to note that there seemed to be a little bit more life in them than the previous day. Her smile widened. She was glad. "Kayaba, was it?"

He nodded at her in affirmation.

"What do you say we talk a little longer? If your schedule permits that is." Kagome pushed on the back of her heels as she clasped her hands behind her back once more; holding the umbrella parallel to her own torso. "I've been a little bored lately and I enjoyed talking to you the other day. What do you say? Feel like entertaining an attractive woman for a few hours?" She teased lightly.

Kayaba fought the urge to laugh at the later part of her request.

"I suppose I could create an opening in my busy schedule, but only if the woman in question actually is attractive." His eyes lightened at the playful pout on Kagome's face. "I can't keep life waiting for long." He took note of the way her eyes flashed with recognition. His breath caught in his throat. Had she known?

"That's the spirit!" She cheered, turning her back to him and subtly encouraging him to follow her. "Now come on, let me tell you about my shrine."

They'd spent the next several hours discussing all of the myths and legends of the Higurashi Shrine. Many of them revolved around youkai. It was common knowledge that the supernatural creatures had been around much longer than humans. Today, they coexisted peacefully after many years of warring.

Kayaba found his attention being drawn to the young woman. She spoke animatedly with wide gestures of her arms and a rising and falling of her pitch to emphasize her stories. They were interesting to say the least. However his curiosity was peaked when he caught her staring silently at an ancient bow that'd been put on display behind a glass case.

"That's the bow from Mount Azusa." She started as her eyes, "I never seen it in action myself but it's said that no matter who holds the bow, as long as their hearts are pure, then the arrow shot from this bow will strike true." She grinned at him, "I always wanted to give a try but Jii-chan wouldn't let me. He did sign me up for Kyudo classes though." The dark haired woman jutted her thumb towards herself, "You're looking at Japan's National Kyudo Champion."

Kayaba's lips quirked upwards just a tiny bit more, "Is that so?"

Kagome's face immediately darkened, "You don't believe me do you?" She pointed the umbrella in his direction to emphasize her indignation.

The man shrugged, "That's not exactly what I said." He cracked open an eye and glanced in her direction. He watched in curiosity as a slow smirk spread across her lips.

"Okay mister," She playfully prodded her the object into his collarbone, "How about I show you exactly what I mean?" He quirked a brow at her response. "You and me. Outside. Right now. I'm going to show you the true meaning of having your butt kicked."

He raised his hand, "Excuse me but I'd rather not be on the other end of someone's foot. It's not exactly sanitary."

It was Kagome's turn to lift an eye brow at him, "So that's the part you have an issue with? The sanitation of someone's foot being in your butt?" She ushered him outside towards the far end of the premises. Two targets had already been set up from a previous match that he'd assumed she'd had before. She pushed for him to stand at attention at one of the target stations.

"I'll be right back, don't you move!" Kagome pointed a threatening index finger at him. Dark eyes followed the woman's figure as it disappeared around the corner. Only moments passed before she reappeared with two long bows and a quiver of arrows. The umbrella was now missing.

"Can you draw the string?" The young woman asked as she handed him one of the long bows. He pulled at it. The line was surprisingly hard to draw back.

"I believe that I can." Kayaba waited as she prepared her arrow and then handed him one.

"No matter what, do not point your weapon at anything other than the target." Kagome demonstrated by keeping her arrow directed straight ahead and away from the rest of the shrine. The man followed her example. He struggled somewhat to keep the arrow in place as he drew back the string.

"Alright now take a deep breath and release the arrow when you feel you've got a good shot lined up."

His eyes narrowed as he looked down the point of the projectile. It appeared to be aimed squarely for the middle of the target. He released it with a small burst of confidence. The arrow made an arc through the air only to land shamefully several yards shy of his target. Kayaba's brow twitched. That was not what he had expected.

Kagome fought the urge to smirk as she drew back her own arrow. Her azure eyes narrowed as she angled her trajectory. Once confident, she allowed it to fly. The projectile zoomed perfectly across the courtyard and imbedded itself deeply in the center of her target.

"How about we play a little game?" The young woman asked as she handed him another arrow.

"What kind of game?" Suspicion sunk deep within his soul. He didn't like the sound of where this conversation is going.

"Every round we both fire one arrow. Who's ever is closest to their bulls eye gets to ask the other a single question. We'll have twenty shots each." She passed the quiver over to him.

"So you want to play twenty questions?" He notched his arrow but kept his bow lowered.

"Precisely!" She grinned, "All questions should be kept at a basic level. Favorite colors, jobs, etc. Sound good to you?"

Kayaba glanced between her confident pose and his bow, "Would it not be more prudent to play the game without the competition aspect?"

Her lips quirked upwards, "What would be the fun in that?" Kagome winked at the nervous male. "We have to make it interesting somehow."

The young man stared at her blankly. He opened his mouth and said only one word, "Unfair."

This time she did laugh.

"I'll go easy on you, I promise." Kagome flashed him mischievous grin. Hook set. Line thrown. Sinker was now in effect.

Kayaba bristled at the sentiment.

"Do not worry yourself." He lifted his bow and prepared his aim. "I won't need it." The arrow flew and surprisingly struck the outer line of his target.

The priestess smiled brightly, "That's the spirit!"

An hour later the pair found themselves gathering all the discarded arrows.

"So let me make sure I've got this straight." Kagome began as she went over all the information. "You're twenty-four. You're single and live by yourself. You have no pets and you detest cooking. Chinese take out is your best friend."

Kayaba scowled as he tugged at the arrow lodged in the bale of hay. It wouldn't budge no matter how much he pulled. His eyes narrowed as his companion approached and swiftly gave it a yank. The object fell loose as if it weren't stuck there in the first place. She was stronger than he'd given her credit for. That one slip had cost him dearly. He hadn't hit a single target; as such he learned nothing more about her.

"You're also developing a VRMMO. How's that coming along so far?" The priestess asked as she gently placed all the arrows back in the quiver.

"I think you've earned more than your fair share of information for the day. It's my turn." He shot back as he took her bow from her.

She laughed, "Oh alright, I guess I can give you just one thing." The young woman gave him a bright grin, "Only one though."

His question was a quick one, "How old are you?"

Kagome tapped her chin, "Somewhere in the range between eighteen and ninety-nine. Take you're pick."

"Fifty." Kayaba teased as he marched ahead of her so that she would not see his smirk.

"Hey!" He didn't pay any mind to her huff of indignation. It'd been a long time since he'd spent any time with people outside of the typical business setting. Everything had always had a purpose behind it. It was nice to be able relax.

"That wasn't very nice." Kagome huffed as she took the bows from Kayaba and placed them back in their proper case in the well house. She hung the quiver upon the wall before turning back to face him. "And if you really must know, I'm nineteen. There, are you happy now?"

"Quite."

The sun settled at the line of the horizon. A monochrome of scarlet lit up the sky above them. The robins flew overhead into their nests to settle in for the night.

"Will you return again?" The dark haired woman asked. She wrung her hands behind her back as she gave the man a soft smile. "Today was fun. It'd be nice to do it again sometime. Although I swear I'll let you pick the game the next time we play." To make a show of her truthfulness, she playfully withdrew one of her hands and offered him a pinky.

Kayaba laughed lightly, "I'll keep that in mind." He gathered up his belongings as he gave her a small smile. "I can't guarantee that I'll be back soon but I'll return another day. I owe you for that farce you called a game."

"You were the one who didn't want me to go easy on you!" The priestess huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I still don't want you to." He fired back. "I'll yet have my revenge. Until then, Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome!" She yelled out to him. Kayaba turned to give her a quizzical stare. "Call me Kagome. Miss Higurashi is my mother."

His face softened, "Then call me Akihiko. I shall return some other time, Miss Kagome."

She waved him off as the white fabric of his lab coat fluttered down the steps of their shrine. For once, Kagome knew she'd done something right in her life. She'd managed to help another—if only just a little bit.

* * *

He managed to make it home in record time. Traffic had been light and the last bits of sunset slowly faded beyond the horizon of the city. Kayaba closed the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes. His phone had been oddly quiet for the past several hours. He couldn't remember the last time no one had tried to reach him post his working hours.

The man slipped quietly into his bedroom and stripped himself of his clothing. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the hot water rushed over his back. How long had it been since he'd done something purely for the sake of enjoying it? Developing Sword Art Online began as a passion for him but things were quickly making a downward spiral. Kayaba washed his hair as more thoughts ran through his mind. When had he lost his passion for it? When did he lose his desire to live? These questions were hard to answer because he didn't know. He shut off the water. He opened the shower door and leaned over, grasping the towel hanging just outside of it.

His depression had settled in without his ever noticing. He just remembered losing interest in most of his hobbies. There wasn't hardly anything that he enjoyed anymore, at least not in the way that he used to. The man dried himself off before dressing in a pair of night sweats. He chose to remain shirtless. He didn't particularly care for the way his clothes had a habit of bunching around his sides when he was trying to relax.

Kayaba padded quietly into his living room. He took up his preferred spot on the couch and turned on the television. The reporters on screen rambled about the day's events. So far nothing noteworthy had happened save for a dog being saved from a burning building. He opened his phone and eyed the contact for his preferred take out. It'd be easy just to have delivery again. It was simple and required no real effort on his part.

The truth was that he hadn't exactly been entirely forthcoming with Kagome earlier in the day. It wasn't that he despised cooking, as it was he'd been too depressed to enjoy it. The activity once caused him a great sense of satisfaction. He'd been fairly good at it to boot. Dark eyes narrowed as he shut his phone. It was time to change things up a bit.

Kayaba stood. He approached his refrigerator. With a gentle tug he opened the appliance. A brow twitched. Eggs, milk and soy sauce, that was all he had. The man glanced down at his stomach. The hard lines of muscle still remained due to his dedication to jogging every morning. Still, the young man knew he couldn't keep living this way. He needed to make a change. Starting tomorrow he'd go shopping for other groceries.

He pulled out a skillet and two eggs. It wouldn't be much but scrambled eggs were better than either take out or nothing at all. The dark haired man listened intently as the reporters went over the upcoming films for the summer. Another hobby he hadn't enjoyed in quite some time. He used to love watching old films. There was just something about the way they were made back then. Only a rare few caught his interest now days. The trailers played one right after the other. Two were gory slasher flicks, one was a romantic comedy and the last was a brain rotting action film. He shrugged. A good movie was bound to come out sooner or later. He'd just have to be patient and wait.

The eggs sizzled and popped as he cracked them into the skillet. With rusted skills, he pushed the eggs around to break them up. It only took a couple of minutes before the food was fully cooked. That's what he loved about scrambled eggs. They were hard to do wrong. Kayaba grabbed himself a plate and gently tilted the skillet to let the final product fall onto the dish.

He set the hot skillet in the sink and took his food to his table. Also something he hadn't used in quite some time. He was also very meticulous about keeping his abode clean, but that didn't stop him from eating on the couch every night. He just made sure to put everything away afterwards.

The man leaned back in his chair as he savored the food. It wasn't quite as bland as he added a little more salt and pepper onto it. The reporter on the television flashed away as commercials rolled. His first instinct was to change the channel. So he raised the remote and surfed through the first ten stations. So far there was nothing on. More commercials and an occasional talk show host. He flipped through another set of channels. This section was mostly the kids' networks that came as part of his package—even though he knew that he'd never have a need for them.

The young man stopped as a familiar scene played out on screen. On one of the lesser known networks the 1954 film, Seven Samurai was playing. It thankfully was on a station that was known for few commercial breaks. The movie was critically acclaimed both in Japan in abroad. It'd also been a childhood favorite of his.

Kayaba settled in for the night as he returned to enjoying just a few of his old hobbies. A light smile tugged at his lips. Just take things one step at a time. That's all he had to do. The phone remained silent for the night. Tomorrow he'd jump back into developing Sword Art Online. For now, he'd simply enjoy himself. After all, it'd been close to nine months since he'd last been able to do so.

**A/n** : So this chapter did end up being a bit shorter than I'd hoped. However I enjoyed writing that last section. Kayaba is recognizing that he has issues that needs to be handled, but he's going to keep trying to do things he enjoyed before. It's incredibly hard to love the things you used to when depression hits. It's like all the happiness is sucked out of you. So to me, this is showing a great deal of development on his part. He does still have a _very_ long way to go before he can consider himself 'past' his depression. There's no way to 'cure' depression other than to move beyond it and rise above the plaguing thoughts. It's the kind of disease that you'll struggle with for the rest of your life. Some days are better than others but you just have to keep reminding yourself of the good and keep on fighting. It's just a matter of taking things one day at a time.

Kagome also has her own past in this story but we'll get to that a little later down the line. Anyways, what did you guys think? I was entirely ecstatic from all the previous responses the first chapter got. It was a great relief to know others were seeing the same character that I saw as well. I don't think Kayaba was ever an 'evil' character, but rather one that was entirely lost to his pain. As a result of his personal struggles, he caused more pain and suffering to other innocent people. This story will focus on that inner struggle but will also offer a different alternative than the one he chose in SAO. So hang on tight. Things are going to be bumpy for some time yet.


	3. The First Step

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Kayaba/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening_ : Borderline by Tove Styrke

_**Wish Upon a Star** _

**Chapter Three** : The First Step

Kayaba woke with a start. It was the first day he'd had off in a long time. He stretched his back and slowly sat up in his bed. The air conditioner hummed loudly as it tried to cool the apartment from the summer's blaring heat. The first thought he had was that it was cold. The machine's overenthusiastic attempt to keep his home safe from the sun left it feeling like a blizzard. Cold air blew on the exposed flesh of his chest, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The dark haired man covered his mouth as he let out a loud yawn.

His first order of business was groceries. He was sadly low on every item he'd need to make any kind of decent breakfast. Onyx eyes blinked in exhaustion as another realization hit. He had no coffee. He'd used the last on his binge the previous night to finish the before the midnight deadline the investors had implemented. He threw his back against the pillows again. Before the store, he'd drop by the local coffee shop. It'd be quick and, more importantly, efficient for his needs.

Kayaba rolled to his side before crawling out of bed. He'd never been much of a morning person. As a teenager he'd often slept in until the middle of the afternoon on his days off from school. His mother of course had been none too pleased about his inherently 'lazy' nature. His brows furrowed. She'd been oddly quiet lately. He didn't quite like that thought. Silence for her was usually the precursor to something vindictive. He sighed. Now wasn't the time. He'd deal with it later.

Time flew by as he finished his morning routine. Seven on the alarm had shifted to eight thirty and he was left pondering which shop to go to. The _Sunbucks_ nearby was always busy. Thankfully a small shop opened up on the corner not too far away from his apartment. The man tightened the tie around his neck and grabbed his keys. He shut and locked the door behind him. Today he would start fresh.

* * *

Kagome bit into her bottom lip as she continued to fill out the two-paper form. The young woman behind the counter smiled at her as she looked over the last part of the application.

"How soon can you start?" She asked politely as the last of the previous customers left the little shop.

"Whenever you need me to." The dark haired woman responded, handing over the forms. The barista took it from her and nodded.

"That's good! Summer rush is already hitting and we're going to need a part-timer that'll stick around through the holiday season." Green eyes lit up as she threw Kagome a smile. "Think you'll be able to hang around that long?"

The priestess laughed, "I hope so!"

The chime of the door opening jingled and both sets of eyes were drawn to the newcomer. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the man.

"Akihiko! What're you doing here?" She smiled up at him.

His eyes briefly stopped on her in mild shock, "I should ask you the same thing." The man came to stand by her side. He quickly noticed the application in the barista's hands.

"Just applying for a part-time position here. I'm looking for something that'll help cover the cost of returning to college." She rubbed her neck. "Speaking of, I never got those textbooks. I need to run by the shop around the corner." Kagome gathered her stuff and waved at Kayaba.

"I'll see you around!" Before leaving she stopped and gave his arm a reassuring pat, "Feel free to stop by the shrine. I enjoyed our little competition yesterday." The dark haired woman winked at his sour expression. Just as her hand grasped the door, the young man called out to her.

"Did you want any coffee? I'm about to order mine now." His eyes lightened as he watched her turn around to face him. "I can accompany you to that shop as well. My busy schedule has just a brief availability where I entertain an attractive woman for a few hours." His lips quirked upwards in a tiny smirk, "But only if she's actually attractive."

Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin, "Oh I don't know. It'd be quite boring. Plus," Her azure eyes took on a mischievous light, "Busy schedule? You look like you just crawled out of bed." She noted, pointing towards Kayaba's maladjusted tie and wind-tossed hair. A light flush crossed the man's cheeks as he realized that he did, indeed, look as if he'd just awoken from a deep slumber. Which wasn't entirely far from the truth. He'd just been so tired that he hadn't paid much attention before he left.

The dark haired male lifted his hand and quickly re-tightened the article of clothing around his neck. His brows twitched in irritation. That had not gone the way he'd originally planned.

His companion laughed lightly, "Alright I'll get some coffee with you. I'm pretty tired myself." She grinned up at him. The two put in their orders as the barista went to work on making the drinks. A light smile touched the other woman's lips. It was nice to see two people get along so well.

"What were your plans for the day anyways?" Kagome started as she leaned on the back of her heels, "If you don't mind me asking."

Kayaba rolled his shoulders, cracking a few of the joints there. "Groceries. I'm sadly low."

Azure eyes narrowed, "Groceries? I thought you preferred take out. You were the one that said that the poor kid down the street is on a first name basis with you now."

The man shrugged as he slipped the employee the money to pay for both of their drinks. The barista took it as his hands grasped onto the steaming cups that'd been placed on the counter. He handed Kagome hers first. "I thought that it was time for a change."

His eyes met hers briefly. In just that moment he saw a flash of understanding in her gaze. His free hand flexed at his side. He wasn't wrong, she did know. The knowledge somehow put him at ease with her.

Kagome smiled kindly up at the man, "Never too late for a little change." Her fingers tugged on the white sleeve of his button up shirt. "What do you say we get going? There's a lot we need to get done and not quite enough time. Especially with that busy schedule of yours." Her tone turned teasing as he felt his lips quirk upwards in a smirk.

They walked in silence, both enjoying their caffeine fix a little too much to focus on normal conversation. Cars whizzed past them in a rush of wind and mixed colors. The two stopped as they approached a tiny shop at the far corner of the street. It was short and squat, barely visible beside its towering neighbor that was the corporate office for a local, name brand electronics retailer.

Kayaba gently walked in front and grasped the handle of the door with his free hand. He pulled it open for Kagome. The bell chimed to announce their arrival as she flashed him a grateful smile. The dark haired male smiled back at her as he entered the shop as well and let the door close behind them. His eyes took in the surroundings. It was old. Many of the racks that the books rested upon were bowed from the weight. Some covers were tattered and pages falling apart. His eyes closed as the scent of used books hit his senses. Altogether, it was a peaceful environment.

"Kagome dear, you're back!" An elderly man grinned from behind the counter. His eyes crinkled as he noticed the young man standing next to her. "How did you guys handle the storm we had the other day?" A withered hand reached under the counter to pull a small stack of books. They, too, were well worn but overall still in decent shape.

"Usui-san!" She returned the greeting happily, "We did pretty good thankfully! The only damage was just a little bit of flooding." Her azure eyes lightened as she grinned up at the older man. "How did you and the misses do?"

Usui waved his hands, "Oh you know. The whole yard flooded and now she wants me to get out there and move the gnome statues of all things. The _statues_!" He threw his arms up in the air to emphasize his point. His eyes narrowed at the newcomer. "Son, when you get married be warned. What no one ever tells you is that your wife evolves into a monster post menopause. You think the periods are bad? Wait until they're _gone_! It's a permanent state of hell…"

Kagome laughed loudly at Kayaba's blank expression.

"Why not erect a house for her in the yard?"

Her laughter increased, "She's not a pet! You can't just put her out like one and Usui-san, you _know_ she loves those gnomes! Of course she's going to want them to be safe." The young woman flashed him a wink, "They're her little treasures you know."

"Oh that's fine and dandy for you to say. You don't have to _live_ with her." The man huffed as he pulled up their total.

Kagome reached into her purse to withdraw her card when she saw Kayaba take out his instead.

"You don't have to!" The young woman protested as he paid for the books himself.

The man shook his head, "Think of it as my thanks for the other day. Besides, I've enough to spare. This isn't a problem." She glanced between him and total on the register.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you." Her voice was soft and caused him to look at her; truly look at her. Despite her outwardly happy appearance, there was a haunting image reflecting in her eyes. His heart twisted as he recognized that look. It was one that he'd seen in himself. Self doubt. The young man lifted his hand and gently pressed it to her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"It's not a burden. I chose to do this." A small smile spread across his lips. "Now come on. I still have a few groceries to buy as well. Busy schedule you know." He dropped his hand and grabbed the books from her.

The smile returned to her expression, "Alright. I get you. The clock is ticking away." She waved her thanks at the old man behind the counter. "I'll see you next week Usui-san!" She received a small grunt in response.

Kayaba held the door open for them again as they left. This time he was the one asking her the questions that he never got the chance to before during their little 'competition' as she had called it. Although he was more inclined to label it as a trap. One that he fell for entirely.

"What exactly are you studying for?" The dark haired male inquired as he glanced over the textbooks. They were all fairly basic that covered only general topics such as math and language. The man noted the softening of features and wry smile tugging at her lips.

"Teaching. I want to teach History on the Secondary level." Kagome continued in step beside him but her gaze was drawn to her feet. "I had to take a few years off for myself." She kicked her leg up and watched as a pebble skidded down the concrete path. "So I'm going to community college right now to get my basics out of the way. After that I want to transfer to a four-year university to finish the rest."

The young woman shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at the clear sky above, "It's a small step but still one nonetheless."

Kayaba closed his eyes, "Sometimes the small steps are the hardest ones to take." He glanced over at her. The young woman's face softened as she smiled at him.

"That, I can agree with." Grasping onto his sleeve once more, Kagome pulled him towards a medium sized grocery store that was conveniently placed between two more corporate offices. "Now come on, let's get you some food before you waste away."

His face deadpanned as his stomach began to rumble loudly. She wasn't that far off from the truth. He still needed to eat for the day.

"Did you bring a list?" The young woman questioned, pulling a cart from the corral.

Kayaba shook his head, "No, I only need the basics for now."

"Milk, eggs and cookies?" Kagome teased as she stepped up on the bottom bar of the cart and started to roll on it as if it were a vehicle. He quirked an eyebrow at her playful antics.

"Am I your babysitter?" The young man couldn't help but ask as she rolled the cart through a busy intersection of two perpendicular aisles.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "Nah, I can handle myself!" As soon as the words left her mouth the cart crashed into the side of a display case, almost tipping over with her still on it. His hands reached out and steadied the buggy.

"Indeed." A smirk splayed across his lips as a bright flush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. He gently pried the cart from her grasp and started to push it away. "Come now, before I'm forced to take you home due to bad behavior."

"Hey!" The dark haired woman protested, running after his fluttering lab coat. "I'm an adult! Not a child!"

"Really? Where?" He pretended to look around by shielding his eyes from the light.

Her eyes darkened at the insult, "You're evil. You know that?" She prodded at his cheek with her index finger.

The man grabbed a few spices and some flour as he continued their conversation, "I wouldn't say evil. I'm more blunt with my words." He casually tossed in a can of soup as well. It'd still be better than take out.

"Blunt my ass." The young woman hissed between gritted teeth. Kayaba's lips pulled into a smirk as he tried to stifle his laughter from her unexpected innuendo. Kagome's eyes widened as the implication of her words hit her. She pointed her index finger at him once more in accusatory way. "Wait, damn it! That's not what I…" She huffed, "You pervert!" The young woman settled on as her words failed her once more.

Kayaba closed his eyes, "Failure on your end to think through your phrasings is by no means any fault of my own." He threw a smirk her way, "Perhaps you should spend a little more time thinking about what you should say first before you speak."

His companion scowled as she grabbed a container of cat litter and threw it in his cart. He quirked a brow at her, "For what purpose does that have?"

Kagome grinned at him mischievously, "Oh you know, to the clean the crap around your mouth. You certainly talk a lot of it."

He scowled at her, "Look who's talking."

The rest of their trip was spent throwing meaningless items into the basket as they playfully quipped more barbs at each other. By the time they'd gotten to the check out line the cart was filled to the brim with items that had no bearing on his personal life. His eyes darkened as he noticed certain feminine care products protruding from the side of the pile of groceries.

_For your mood swings_

She had said. He snorted. If anyone had mood swings then it was her. His eyes were drawn to the happy expression on the young woman's face. For as much as they'd bickered, Kayaba found that he enjoyed the outing as much as Kagome seemed to. That thought made the hopelessness from before feel a little less intimidating.

The woman by his side suddenly perked up.

"I almost forgot!" Kagome began as she fished around in her purse, "My family asked me to get them some eggs as well." She clasped her hands in front of her in a pleading manner. "Would you mind grabbing them for me? I'll hold our place in line, I swear!" She gave a low bow. He opened his mouth and sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back shortly." With that the man disappeared down one of the aisles towards the diary section. The young woman cheered to herself silently.

She turned her attention to the cashier, "I don't mean to be a bother, but do you mind if we tried to get through as quickly as possible? I want to surprise my friend who'd just left. I'll tip you too!" The employee didn't seem too enthusiastic about being rushed, which Kagome understood, but still did the best they could nonetheless. As promised the priestess dropped several bills into the tip box resting next to the card reader. The cashier's face lightened up a bit as they set to work on the payment. Their coworker was already hard at work placing the bagged items into the cart.

"Thank you miss, would you like your receipt?" The teen asked as he handed the last of the items to the bagger.

Kagome shook her head, "No and don't let him have it either. It's a surprise." She winked at the boy. He nodded in understanding, encouraging the customer behind her to start their order.

By the time Kayaba returned he found his companion waiting at the threshold of the doorway with everything bagged and ready to go. His expression dropped.

"You… never needed the eggs did you?" The dark haired male inquired as he glanced between her and the already purchased groceries.

She smiled at him, "Actually, I did need those… hey wait!" Kagome called out as he turned around and reentered the line. It'd only taken a minute but he finished checking out with the eggs and approached her with only the receipt for the latest purchase but not hers.

"What did you tell him?"

The azure-eyed woman grinned, "Oh nothing major. Just to not give you any receipt if you asked. This is my treat and you're just going to have to deal with it."

The man's countenance soured. He took the buggy from her and pushed it out into the parking lot. It was then that he realized that he hadn't brought his car. They had far too many groceries to carry home without one. His brow twitched.

"I'll call a cab." The man started. It'd taken less than ten minutes for one to show. Thankfully they'd managed to find a cool area to wait inside in the meantime. They packed the taxi full of their products before he gave the driver directions to his home.

"So, does this mean I'll get to see your bachelor pad?" Kagome smirked as she twisted her legs to avoid resting them upon the plastic bags on the floor of her seat.

Kayaba nodded, "Yes. Although I must caution you." He turned his dark eyes onto her, "You may be scarred for life by my stash of adult magazines and videos." His lips quirked upwards at her horrified look. "Also the stench is bad enough to scare away even the worst of neighbors. Are you sure you still want to come?"

"You're joking right?" The dark haired woman's voice became a pitch higher and he knew that he'd won this round.

"See for yourself."

The rest of the ride was quite peaceful. Kagome looked around in awe as they stopped in front of a nearly entirely glass building about a five minute drive away from the grocery store. People meandered about with their pets on leashes and waved happily at each other in greeting. Kayaba got out of the car and quickly opened up the door for her. He held out his hand and helped her out as she had to step over the groceries to avoid crushing them beneath her feet. They'd grabbed several bags before heading towards the entrance.

The young woman looked on in shock. Everything was so large and opulent. Glass chandeliers dangled from the lobby. Two desks sat parallel to each other, both of which were manned by two young women. Their hair had been pulled up in elegant buns that mirrored one another.

"Good afternoon, Kayaba-san." They greeted in unison. He nodded at them, quickly brushing past into the elevator. Kagome swiftly followed after him. The door dinged shut and they were left standing awkwardly for several moments. She trailed after him once more as he made his way down an oversized hallway. They stopped at a door that was nestled at the furthest part away from the elevator. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his key.

The dark haired woman swallowed thickly as he popped the door open. The light flicked on and she gasped in shock. It was nothing like the way he had described. Everything about his home was modern. The kitchen and living room were a shared space with a bar that separated the two. Across the room an overly-large window encompassed much of the surface area of the wall. It reflected Tokyo's skyline and the buildings that surrounded them. People meandered along the concrete pathways below them in small dots of colors.

"This place is…" She began, uncertain of which word to use.

"Terrible? Bland?" Kayaba rattled off a few of the descriptions his own mother had used due to his preference for the black and white decorations.

"….Awesome!" The young woman finished enthusiastically. "You know I knew you're the type of guy to keep things clean, but this," She gestured to the room around them, "Just is amazing! How'd you land a place this cool?"

He felt his face heat ever so slightly. That was not what he expected. Kayaba smiled down at her.

"The company I'd worked for previously offered me this place in return of developing new software programs specifically for them. I've since left that company but I've continued to rent out this space." His voice trailed off as his eyes shifted to look at the view outside, "I've grown _attached_ to it."

She nodded, "Of course." With a quick push Kagome ushered him back outside. "Now let's hurry before everything goes bad!" It'd taken another fifteen minutes to bring the groceries up and close to twenty to put them all away. By that time, both of their stomachs were roaring in fury.

"I'll cook." Kagome offered but Kayaba held up his hand.

"My home, so no. You go make yourself comfortable. I'll cook." The man paused as she looked up at him with an expression of caution and curiosity.

"Is that safe?"

He felt something inside him twitch, "Yes it's safe. I'm more than capable of cooking without burning down the house." He pressed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the couch. With a swift spin, he had her turned around and gently pushed on her shoulders to encourage her to sit. "Unlike you I don't need supervision everywhere I go."

The woman pouted. She tucked her legs up on the cushions and sank her head against the armrest.

"I do not need supervision."

He fought the urge to laugh at the display of petulant defiance. It was endearing in its own, unique way. Dark eyes quickly surveyed the new products that stocked his fridge. At the very least he had more than before. He quickly grabbed several vegetables, a package of now thawed meat and some milk.

Kayaba swiftly set to work on preparing the meal. He withdrew a cutting board and an assortment of knives. The first he used to cut the vegetables. Once finely chopped, he moved onto the meat. He switched to another knife. His guest cocked her head to the side and looked over his way. He continued prepping their meal as he felt her eyes piercing him with a faint look of curiosity. The man's hands skillfully worked across the counter as he finished. Withdrawing a skillet, he set the heat to medium and waited for the pan to heat up. He threw a small amount of butter into the skillet.

"I thought you said that you hated cooking?" Kagome couldn't help herself from commenting.

"I said that I wanted to change things, didn't I?" Kayaba retorted as he threw in the ingredients and covered the top. Reaching over he quickly set a timer for fifteen minutes. "That should do it."

The dark haired man walked over towards her and took his usual spot on the couch. They flipped through several stations before settling on a science fiction channel notorious for terrible movies. One was currently playing about extinct animals being revived by an insane scientist and causing mass destruction in the city of Tokyo.

"No!" The character screamed exaggeratedly as his hand outstretched for his comrade that'd been snapped up by one of the ancient beasts.

"Well that sucks." Kagome sighed, "They always kill off the good characters." She'd been hoping that, that one would live. The protagonist wasn't exactly one that she cared for since he was a philandering cheater. The character also had wife who'd devoted herself to him entirely because she had nothing else left in her life to strive for. Only now during the apocalypse that he realized what he'd lose with her. It was rather sad.

The man shrugged, "All the more entertaining to see the bad ones suffer." He leaned on the back of his hand as more people were devoured by the beasts. The timer went off shortly afterwards. He rose from his seat and quickly set to work on plating their food.

Kagome stood and followed him into the kitchen.

"What did you make?" She inquired curiously. It smelled delicious!

"Beef stew." The young man handed her a bowl of steaming meat and vegetables. They sat together at his table. The food had been as amazing as it'd smelled and Kagome made sure to let him know.

"You should've been a chef." The dark haired woman grinned as she pointed her fork at him. "You probably would've been one of those fancy five-star guys that they show on TV all the time."

He couldn't help the laugh, "As much as I appreciate the compliment, I quite enjoy what I do now."

Azure eyes lightened, "That's right! How's that game, Sword Art Online was it?" He nodded at her in affirmation. "How's it coming along? I thought you mentioned that you mostly needed funding right now"

Kayaba finished his food and waited patiently for his guest to complete her meal as well. "It's finished the alpha run and will need to be beta tested soon. Right now we're reliant on two backers to keep the project funded. We've been marketing to a few others as well to expand our budget, but so far not much has come from that."

Her lips pulled into a line, "That's strange. Normally companies would be jumping at the chance to invest in something so groundbreaking. What with the NerveGear and all." She gathered up the dishes and placed them in the sink. "Perhaps there just needs to be a change in strategy to market it?"

His dark eyes narrowed. It wasn't their marketing that was the problem. It was his own family putting out word not to fund the project. His father had been extremely influential prior to his death nine months ago. So now that his mother was pulling the strings, they were all falling in behind her.

"We have a possible investor coming in two weeks. It'll be his decision to continue funding us that'll be the make or break point for Sword Art Online." He admitted. It was the truth and one that he wasn't exactly happy about either. The man they'd have to rely on was a close friend of his mother's. With her recent silence he could only infer what was going to happen. The beginnings of anxiety began to eat away at his chest. The dark haired male shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Kagome waited quietly across the room. She knew that look well. The tension slowly began to fade from the man's features. The young woman approached and hesitantly she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave them a reassuring massage. It was something her aunt had done for her during the times she'd had her episodes. She only hoped that it'd have the same effect now.

Kayaba sighed. At first the unexpected touch had been startling, now it was soothing. They stayed like that for several minutes. It was only when her phone went off that she retracted her hands.

"I'm fine mom," Kagome answered as she pressed the phone to her ear. "I've been with a friend today. Of course I got them, don't think I'd leave you guys hanging." He listened as she laughed lightly. It was nice. "Alright, I'll be home soon. I love you too." The device was flipped shut.

Kagome gave her companion an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that but it seems I ought to be heading home now." She put her hand on his shoulder again. "Thanks, I had fun today."

He threw her a kind smile in response, "You're welcome. Now come," The dark haired male grabbed his coat and keys. "Let's get you home."

"You don't have to!" The priestess waved her hands in front of her face frantically. "You've already done so much! Really, I'll just walk back. It's not that far."

He pressed his hand to the small of her back, silently encouraging her to walk with him. "No. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I just let an attractive woman walk home alone at night?" He shut the door behind them and quickly locked the door. As promised, he'd driven her home. The trip back was made in silence. Kagome cradled the eggs in question in her lap. She looked between his peaceful expression and the passing buildings outside. They pulled up to a familiar staircase and she was left feeling anxious. Something was still bothering her.

"Hey Akihiko," Kagome started as they pulled into the guest parking lot of her family's shrine. The man turned his attention towards her. "You said that the funding for your project was contingent on that one person right?"

He nodded at her silently, not exactly sure where this conversation was going.

"I think you can get more." She wrung her hands together nervously, "Investors I mean."

His breath caught in his throat. This was a topic that often brought up his anxiety quicker than any other. He struggled to remain calm as she pressed forward.

"I…" She looked away then back at him again, "I know you can do it. So don't worry. You just have to put yourself out there." The young woman smiled as she brushed her hand over his. "I know you can do it."

A soft smile broke out across his face, "Thank you."

With that she left. His eyes watched as she crested the top of the stairway leading back to her shrine. Once certain she'd made it back safely, he slowly pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the busy Tokyo streets. It'd be fine, he told himself. It was just as Kagome said. He could always get another investor if this went bad. The rest of the night he spent reviewing his progress on Sword Art Online. The better his product was, the easier he could be funded.

* * *

Two weeks had come and gone faster than anticipated. Kayaba stood next to the glass window of his office. The streets below were blanketed with a light sheen of water. The clouds above were dark for two-thirty in the afternoon. The sky was nearly black and rain pelted against the glass heavily. He clasped his hands behind his back. The reflection of his own eyes narrowed as the door opened.

"Kayaba." The man greeted. He was dressed in a typical black suit and matching tie. He was of an older persuasion, with grey hair that encircled the crown of his head leaving a single bald spot on the top.

"Tanaka, it's been a while." The dark haired male turned around and offered him a seat. "Let's discuss your investment, shall we?"

Tanaka's countenance hardened, "Yes, lets."

Much of the conversation went off the way that Kayaba had expected it to. However part way through he noticed that his guest had lost interest entirely. If he wasn't texting on his phone, then he was looking out the window.

"Tanaka, if there's something else you'd rather be doing…" The male interrupted after finally hitting the edge of his patience.

"Actually, there is." The older male withdrew a folder from his briefcase. "Did you know that Kayaba Inc. is now being dismantled by the Omoikiri Foundation?"

The developer quirked a brow at the sudden change in topic, "What does Kayaba Inc. have to do with Sword Art Online? They are not the foundation of which this software is being built."

"But the are the foundation of which your legacy was born." Tanaka shot back.

Kayaba's brows twitched as his hands flexed instinctively at his side.

"I've made my own name. I've no attachment to that farce you call a company." The dark haired male stood and opened the door of his office. "If that's the only reason you came than you may see yourself out."

"With pleasure."

The door slammed and he was left by himself with nothing more than the sound of rolling thunder in the distance. The young man closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. A mechanical vibration distracted his thoughts as his phone lit up. A minor bout of anxiety struck him before he read the contact. The name that flashed across the screen suddenly made the tension leave him. It was Kagome. They'd exchanged numbers the day after their little outing. She didn't message him too often, but when she did it was often the only encouragement he needed.

_Hey I'm stuck at college. I forgot my umbrella back home. Would you be able to drive me back today? Sorry!_

A series of apologetic emoticons followed suit. A kind smile pulled at his lips. He quickly responded in the affirmative. It'd been a storm that had come through quickly and without warning. Now it had stalled out above their town. If there was one thing that Kayaba was certain of then it was that even if Kagome had her umbrella, it'd still have been a difficult trek back with all of the flooding. She'd have needed rain boots as well. He grabbed his keys, coat and phone.

"Hold my calls for me. I'm leaving for the day." Kayaba directed towards his assistant. The older woman nodded at him as she continued filing more paperwork. It'd been a fairly slow day, which was perfect for what he needed.

The man entered the parking garage and located his car. Within a matter of minutes he'd already made his way to the community college where Kagome had been studying.

"Sorry!" The young woman cried out as she jumped into the open passenger seat. "I didn't expect for this to happen today!"

The dark haired male shook his head, "Don't worry. It's not a problem. I do have to run by my place to pick up a few things though. I have a few phone calls to make."

She looked up at him. He quickly noted that her hair had gotten drenched and now stuck out in several places. The front of her plain, blue shirt had also been soaked from the downpour.

"Besides, it looks like you could dry off first."

She scowled at him, "Oh very funny. I'd like to see you battle against mother nature with nothing more than a wet t-shirt!"

"Too bad it wasn't white."

"I was right." Her azure eyes narrowed at him, "You _are_ a pervert." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose away from her companion.

Kayaba smirked, "I'm a male. What more do I need to say?"

"Down boy! Don't make me get a bark collar for you." The drive back they'd sent more barbs at each other than the last time he remembered. They'd settled into comfortable routine of teasing one another. It'd been a couple of weeks and already she'd managed to stow away some of her clothes at his place. Although that wasn't what she'd said then. She claimed that since he seemed so interested in women's apparel then he could have some of hers as well. It'd been a not so subtle insult.

They made it back in record time. As expected, she took off her shoes and padded into the bathroom. His eyes followed after her quietly, rather, his eyes followed after the trail of wet foot prints in her wake.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that."

The dark haired woman stuck her tongue out at him, "Nope! Just deal with it!" She then disappeared completely from view, a fresh pair of clothes in her arms. His brows twitched. If there was one thing he hated then it was his apartment being dirty.

The young man lifted his hand and tugged his tie from his neck. He folded the article of clothing and placed back in the dresser where he kept all of his other ones. Rolling his shoulders, he undid the first button on his shirt. He couldn't undress the way he really wanted to with Kagome over, but that didn't mean that he couldn't get comfortable.

An hour later his guest emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a hunter green tank top. Her hair was still a bit frazzled as she'd just finished drying it.

"Are you hungry? I could make us something simple while you do your work."

He nodded at her, "That sounds good." Kayaba set to work on investigating the Omoikiri Foundation. It was a family company that'd been owned by a man named Omoikiri Touga since a few centuries ago. They were an extremely successful trading company with varied interests. Recently, they'd taken to investing in technology development companies. His eyes narrowed as he marked down the number. It'd be a long shot but still one nonetheless.

He slowly got up and made his way to the living room. Tomorrow was another day. He tried to remind himself but the thoughts were starting to return again. What if the Omoikiri didn't invest? What about Tanaka? If the funding fell through then he'd be left in debt with little to no money in his name.

Kagome stood in Kayaba's kitchen as she stirred the pot of ramen. It was a quick and easy meal. Plus with the storm they weren't quite able to get the ingredients they'd need to make a decent dinner for the both of them. He desperately needed to go back to the store as most of his ingredients were running low. So to make up for the shortage, she sacrificed elegance in favor of substance. Food was food right? She glanced over her shoulder and found Kayaba sitting on the couch. He rested his cheek against the back of his knuckles. His eyes were dark and lifeless once again. She wiped her hands against the navy blue towel hanging from the oven.

"How'd that meeting go? It was supposed to be today wasn't it?" She started the conversation lightly. It wouldn't be good to press for answers before he was ready to give them to her. "I think you mentioned before that it was for funding wasn't it?"

She noticed the way his shoulders stiffened. Kagome took her bottom lip in between her teeth. Had that been a trigger? She just didn't know.

"It was…. subpar." Kayaba's voice was soft. It held more strength in it than when she met him but the pain was still evident. He was suffering. "Tanaka had shown little interest in the meeting and instead kept shifting the conversation." The man's eyes narrowed as his phone began to vibrate from its perch on the coffee table. His mother's caller identification appeared in the tiny screen. He pushed the device aside with a swift brush of his fingers. Now wasn't the time.

"Shift the conversation?" Kagome queried. She turned around completely with the stirring spoon still in her hand. "What would he want to talk about that didn't involve the NerveGear? That seems rather silly." Dark brows knitted in concern as her companion grew quiet.

Kayaba put his arms up comfortably over the ledge of the couch. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Tanaka was a good friend of my father's." The man took in a deep breath. "After my father passed away nine months ago everyone expected me to take over the position as President of his company at Kayaba Inc."

The young woman untied her apron and set it neatly over the backrest of her chair.

"You didn't want the job, did you?" Although her words were formed as a question, her voice suggested that it was more of a statement.

He nodded numbly, "That's correct. I turned down the offer. Multiple times."

"It's not good enough for them?" She shut off the stove as the ramen finished cooking. Setting the pot aside, the dark haired woman approached her guest. She leaned over the ledge of the couch to look at him directly.

Kayaba opened his eyes. His lips tugged into a small frown.

"It's never enough."

He felt her hand on his cheek. The touch was soft but reassuring. The man's expression thawed ever so slightly. He'd only known her for a few weeks but it felt as if she'd been there beside him for years now. He leaned his head back further to look get a better look at her worried features. She always seemed to know.

"Do you remember what I said?" Kagome started as she soothed her hand through his hair. It was something that her mother had done for her when she was a child as a way to calm her fears. She hoped that it'd have the same affect for him.

"Which part?" Kayaba asked as he allowed her to touch him. If there was one thing he'd learned then it was that Kagome was the type of person to show her feelings through actions; not words. Right now, she only wanted to give him peace of mind—and it was working.

A small smile pulled at her lips, "Don't let their words get to you. This is your life. You get to choose how you live it." She withdrew her hands much to his displeasure. "Besides, from what you told me the NerveGear is innovative technology. You'll be able to find other backers regardless. It's just a matter of marketing it." She stepped away.

The two suddenly snapped to attention when his phone went off again. This time it was a text message. He sat up and stared at the device. The contact flashed on the screen. He reached over to grab the object when his hand hesitated. Kagome grasped his shoulders and rubbed soothing circles into the muscles there.

"It's alright." She stated next to his ear, "Just take your time."

Kayaba breathed deeply.

He flipped open the phone.

_I've spoken to Tanaka. He's withdrawing his support and wants his initial investment returned to him within the next forty-eight hours. I told you this would happen. Please, just come home._

His breathing ceased as the pain in his chest increased. It was happening again. The man's hands began to shake violently. He tried to reason with himself.

_There are other options._

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

_Others will back the NerveGear_.

"Akihiko," Kagome started. She watched as the inventor's face grew pained and his breathing labored. He was experiencing a panic attack. She darted around the couch so she could stand in front of him. Her hands cradled his face as she forced him to look her in the eyes. "Just look at me." The young woman said calmly. "Keep your eyes focused on me."

So he did. He looked at her as the worst of the attack struck. His hands grasped at the center of his chest where pain tore at him. It hurt. Fear. Anxiety. Frustration. They were all overflowing at once.

"Good, now listen to me." She pressed her forehead to his. "Focus only on my voice. Can you do that?"

He tried to speak but no words came out.

"You don't have to say it. Just nod if you can focus on me, okay?" Her thumbs brushed over the high bones of his cheeks. He nodded once.

"I want you to breathe with your stomach. Push it outwards when you inhale and then inwards when you exhale. Like this," Kagome did as she explained. He tried to replicate her actions but it came out more as a shuddering breath than anything else. "You're doing good. Now try it again." And try he did. The two stayed like that until the pain ebbed away and his vision returned to normal.

"There, can you breathe now?" She stepped back but did not loosen her grip on him. He nodded at her. His eyes grew heavy from exhaustion.

"It's alright." She soothed. He was so tired.

"How long have you been having these episodes?" Kagome's voice was soft as her arms formed a protective barrier around him.

"Six months." Was his truthful answer. It'd been six months of pure and utter hell. They always hit when he least expected it. They always left him powerless and at the mercy of his own thoughts. His fingers flexed and curled tightly into the fabric of her tank.

"Listen," She brushed her hand through his hair again, "There's someone I want you to talk to."

He glanced up at her curiously.

"He's helped me out a lot during the worst time in my life." Her smile softened into a wry one. "I think he might be able to help you too." She rubbed her thumb over the high bones of his cheeks. "They won't go away on their own. You have to face them." She brought the pained man to her in a tight hug, "But you're not alone, okay? I'll be right here."

"See someone? Like a shrink?" The thought left him at odds with himself. He'd been brought up to view such things as a sign of failure. If he couldn't solve his own problems then why should someone else have to help him? It was a dog eat dog world. There was no place for those who couldn't keep up. At least, that'd been what his father had taught him.

"I wouldn't necessarily put it that way." Kagome continued, "Just think about okay? You don't have to decide right now."

He closed his eyes. Did he really need to talk to someone about this? The Alprozalam should've been enough, shouldn't it? His eyes landed the drawer beneath the television where the pills were securely hidden. His hands began to shake. No, deep inside, he knew it wasn't. She was right, again. He needed to face his problems head on. The real question remained: Was he strong enough to?

**A/n** : Did I mention how much of a _beast_ this chapter was to write? I've already written several snippets of events that are to take place during the story and the panic attack in this chapter was one of them. It was just the events leading up to it that took quite a while. I must say that their relationship has already developed much more than I expected it too though. Although they're always fun to write XD Anyways, what'd you guys think? Thanks so much for all of your support! It's been fantastic reading all of these responses! I love hearing from you guys! XD

 


	4. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Kayaba/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Ready or Not by Mischa Book Chillak feat Esthero

_**Wish Upon a Star** _

**Chapter Four:** The Surprise

"Do you mind if we started with the basics?" The dark haired male questioned in front of him.

Kayaba shook his head, "Not at all." He folded his hands in his lap. The room was a decent size. Big enough to fit a small group of people, but not so big that it'd make them feel as if they were swimming in a vast ocean of decorations and carpeted floors.

"Today we're just going to be doing a quick session. We won't be going too deep, so no need to worry." The man smiled as he took his seat across from him. "First things first. Tell me more about you. Who are you, what do you do, how old? Those kinds of things."

Kayaba took a deep breath, "Kayaba Akihiko. I'm twenty-four and I'm developing a game software called Sword Art Online."

"Do you have a significant other?" The psychologist asked politely, although a small smile tugged at his lips.

"No." The answer was quick. Quicker than even Kayaba thought it should have been.

The man didn't react much to his eagerness.

"Any hobbies? You must enjoy games if you're developing one." The clock ticked loudly in the room as birds chirped their choruses happily outside.

"I'm not particularly fond of gaming itself." There was a quirk of a dark brow. "However I enjoy creating things. Making a world that no one has ever seen before. That's always been my dream." The man nodded as the conversation drifted towards his preferences. Movies, cars, literature. They discussed most of them.

Kayaba leaned back in his chair. It was a soft brown color and quite comfortable—the opposite of what he'd expected when he'd originally come. There were so many images of people lying on those awkward looking sofas in comic strips and popular culture. He just thought that, that was what a psychologist's office was supposed to look like. This was a pleasant surprise.

It looked more like someone's study rather than a room where people contemplated their innermost demons. The walls were painted in warm earth tones as a wide bookshelf adorned the space directly behind the psychologist's desk with a good three foot walking area in between. The shelves themselves were a mixture of varied interests. Many of which directly related to psychology in itself, but others appeared to have very little in connection with the subject at all. The picture books at the bottom most shelf in particular drew the young man's interest.

"I take it that you speak to an assortment of different people on a daily basis?" The comment slipped before he could stop it.

The other man laughed lightly, "Of course. It's my job. I see both the young and old. Situations like yours don't just crop up overnight. They also can occur in the young as well." The dark haired man closed his eyes as he explained further, "I find that giving them something that reminds them of their better memories will bring about a comfort zone for them. Do you know what a comfort zone is?"

Kayaba blinked, "It's a state of being in which a person is most comfortable." Although he meant to say it like a statement, the words came out closer to a question.

The man nodded, "In a manner of speaking, yes. It's a psychological state where a person experiences the least amount of anxiety and can function normally without any interferences." He opened up a blank journal that'd been resting on his desk. "Take this for example. It's just a notebook, correct?"

Kayaba nodded once.

"Do you feel any anxiety just by looking at this notebook?"

"No. Should I?"

The man closed the journal, "A typical answer to that would be 'no', because there is nothing that a journal can do physically that would warrant you to be afraid of it." He pushed the object towards his patient. "However to another it might be the source of all their troubles. Often times facing the thoughts that we've experienced and reading over the duress that we'd have to deal with can trigger an emotional reaction." He pulled out a pen and gently set it on top of the journal. "Think of it as if you were staring at yourself in a mirror, but the mirror is somehow warped and the image you're looking at is now twisted. These are the kinds of things that cause people to go into a state of anxiety."

He pulled a book from his shelf and laid it next to the journal. It was old and the title had faded a great deal—leaving it unreadable.

"When a person senses a threat their brain often tries to file it in a specific way. Does this threat present bodily harm? What about financial? Will it affect them in a way that'll be detrimental?" The man threaded his fingers together as he sat back at his desk chair. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "How it's addressed in their brain will then determine the appropriate response we give. For example, say that someone is chasing after you with a knife. What would be your first response?"

"Deal with the attacker and call the police enforcement." Kayaba replied quickly.

The man nodded, "Exactly, because you perceived the threat as a vital danger to yourself, you would respond in direct relation to that." He then leaned back in his chair again. "So what about a late bill? How would you handle those?"

"I'd pay it." Came the dull response. That wasn't too hard. Late bills were bound to happen every now and then. A few days never hurt too much.

"And if you didn't have the money? Times are tough across the board right now. Money isn't always readily available."

The game designer blinked. That was a good question. One that he was bound to discover on his own soon if he didn't get the backing he needed. "I don't know. I've never been in that position before."

"For some, seeing that bill sliding through the door is enough for them to experience an extreme reaction. The same kind that you'd feel if that attacker were to come after you." The man took a deep breath. "Panic attacks are the culmination of these signals going awry. They're telling us that the danger we're facing is more extreme than it is. Often these lead to episodes. For some, these episodes only hit once and never return however many go through repeat experiences."

Violet eyes snapped up to meet his dark ones, "If I may be frank Kayaba-san, but have you ever experienced a panic attack before?"

His throat went dry. The answer was a simple one.

"Yes."

But the ramifications were not.

The psychologist nodded, "Did you have repeat episodes?"

"Yes." He responded again. That was putting it mildly. Until three weeks ago, they had become a nightly event. The feeling of losing control and inability to breathe always left him reeling.

The man's expression turned serious. He pushed the journal towards him once more, "If you'd be willing, I would like it if you'd write down the moments that you can remember when you experienced your panic attacks. What were things that seemed to trigger them? Specific places? Times? It's entirely up to you if you want to though. You have the option to stop here."

Kayaba glanced between the pen and the open notebook. The times? The days? Events? There'd been so many triggers he couldn't quite remember them all. A text message. A phone call. Even a snippet on the television that remotely seemed similar to his situation all tended to culminate into that horrific experience he'd gone through night after night. His hand trembled as he grasped onto the pen. As he began to write a common setting seemed to be repeatedly popping up: his mother.

"Are there any common themes?" He pressed lightly, making sure to look at Kayaba directly and not the notebook he was working on.

"My family," The young man started, "They're all revolving around… my family." It'd been something he hadn't noticed before. He'd always determined that it was merely due to his own ineptitude to handle the stress in his life. He never realized that there'd been specific triggers to them. At least not like this.

The psychologist nodded again, "I understand. Would you like to go over that part of your life?"

Dark eyes narrowed, "Not just yet. I need… a little more time." The pain in his chest started up again. No, he wasn't ready yet but one day, he would be.

"That's fine. You've done well." The dark haired male across from him smiled. "I want you to take these home with you tonight." He passed him a small stack of pamphlets. "They're pretty basic in their information but you might find something worthwhile in them." The man stood as he grasped the journal and pen he'd been using before. "In the meantime, I want you to document any time you've had a panic attack. The time, place and whatever event that may have triggered it. The closer we get to identifying those triggers, the better we can work to resolving them. Sound doable to you?"

Kayaba slipped the journal beneath the pamphlets and clipped the pen to its spine.

"Of course." He gave the doctor a low bow, "Thank you Higurashi-sensei. I appreciate you taking the time out of your week to see me."

The man waved his hand, "Not at all and feel free to call me Miroku. No need for the 'Higurashi' thing, that was my father." Miroku clapped the man on his back, "I'll see you next week. Make sure to book an appointment this time though. My assistant will help you in the main lobby." With that the door closed behind Kayaba. He glanced between the papers in his hand and the mahogany door behind him. Perhaps Kagome was right all along—talking did help him. At least now he understood the basics. His fingers twitched at his side. Now he just needed to find the source.

* * *

Kagome stood nervously at the threshold of the doorway and the empty shop. Only the barista known as Emiko and herself were the ones inside now. She glanced between the glass windows and the street outside.

"The boss lady will be out in just a minute. She just had to take care of a phone call." Emiko's emerald eyes lit up as she offered her a place to sit. "Want something to drink in the mean time?"

The dark haired woman smiled, "Would I ever."

They conversed for several minutes. Most of it revolved around the heavy rains they'd been having lately. The forecasts were going to be calling for more in the next few days as well.

"I'm just so tired of all this dreary weather!" Emiko sighed heavily as she handed her a cup of steaming coffee. "I'm like a cat in that regard. One drop of water falling from the sky and I'm _gone_!"

Kagome laughed, "I don't mind it so much." Her expression softened as her memories came to the forefront of her mind. "It's brought me closer to the people I care the most about. So I can't complain."

Emiko's countenance suddenly turned mischievous, "So spill already, are you dating that doctor guy we saw you leave with the other day? He did pay for your drink and all."

"Doctor?" She cocked her head to the side. A car flew past outside, revving its engine wildly to emphasize the driver's desire to be noticed. Realization hit her. "Oh, Akihiko! He's actually not a doctor. He just has a strange fashion sense." The young woman laughed before taking another sip of her coffee. "We're also not dating. We actually only met a few weeks ago." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I guess you can say that we're just helping each other out."

"Helping, you say?" Emiko smirked, leaning on the back of her hands over the counter. "Might that include a date or two?" The young woman's smirk grew wider as Kagome's face flushed several shades of red.

"Oh no! It's not like that!" She emphasized once more by waving her hands frantically.

"Do you want it to be?" Emiko countered. Her emerald eyes watched intently as the blush on her customer's face darkened several more shades.

"I…" The priestess hesitated, "It's not like that for me." Her expression dimmed slightly as she stared into the white cap of her coffee. "I need to take time for myself first before jumping back into the fire, you know?" The dark haired woman flashed a brief yet small smile at the employee. "Being burned once makes you a bit cautious." Emiko said nothing else but noted the way the woman's eyes dulled and turned nearly lifeless. It was as if the vibrant personality from before had been sucked out. She pressed her lips into thin line. She definitely needed to get to the bottom of this, but not right now. There'd be plenty of time to fish for answers if Michiko hired her.

As if on cue, a middle aged woman appeared from the back office. She was short for her age, barely coming up to Kagome's shoulders at full height. Sandy hair bobbed behind her as the woman rushed over to greet the new candidate.

"Sorry for the wait!" The manager apologized as she gave the young woman a polite bow. "I had to take care of a few issues earlier today." She flashed her a bright smile. "Now, let's get started shall we?"

The two took a table at the back of the café. The interview itself went off without a hitch. The women spoke for close to an hour. Kagome quickly learned that the manager, Michiko, had opened up the shop as a way to curb her boredom while her husband was away for work. She was also very curious about her love life. As with Emiko, the young woman had to ward away questions regarding her past dating history.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll find that perfect fit soon." The older woman winked as the bell chimed to the door. "Speaking of, here comes one of our permanently available men." A red haired man walked into the café. He lifted his hand and scratched at the small patch of scruff growing on his neck.

"Gotta shave already? Damn, just did it yesterday too." The stranger grumbled to himself.

"Welcome back." Emiko greeted the male pleasantly. He took up a spot at the bar and waved his hand lazily.

"I'll just have the usual, if you don't mind." He sighed deeply.

Kagome watched as his shoulders slumped and his phone vibrated from the counter top—creating a loud mechanical sound that echoed in the tiny café.

Michiko leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That's Ryoutarou Tsuboi. He just got out of a bad date the other evening. Guy's got a good heart. He just not very talented at picking up women."

"I heard that you old bat!" Ryoutarou growled, shooting the woman a death glare. He pointed his phone at her, "And if memory serves correctly _you_ were the one who set up that date and see how that went? The girl was psycho!" The red head waved his hands frantically, "She was already talking about marriage and children before the end of the _first_ date!"

The sandy haired woman covered her mouth as she laughed, "Oh my, poor Sayuri-chan was just eager to be with you."

The man's face darkened, " _Eager_ , she says." He quickly shut his phone off as it began to vibrate again. "That girl was more of a yandere than anything I've ever seen! I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to steal a gum wrapper from my car or something and made a shrine out of it."

Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed as well. It was only then that the stranger noticed her presence. His hazel eyes widened as shock and embarrassment colored his tanned features. He coughed into his fist as Emiko finished his drink.

"That's… uh," His brain could no longer function. Great, just another missed opportunity to snag another date with a cute girl. Damn his luck was seriously sucking.

"I take it that you had a rough night?" The dark haired woman smiled, tilting her head ever so slightly. "We've all got those days so don't worry. You'll find another one."

Michiko rose and offered the young woman a polite bow, "I'll call you in the next couple of days to let you know what our decision is. In the mean time make sure to keep me updated!" The older woman flashed a playful wink at the candidate. Kagome blinked but gathered up her belongings all the same.

"Thanks! Hey Emiko, I'll probably be back tomorrow."

The brunette behind the counter nodded, "Of course, make sure to bring the doctor with you." Both women laughed as the door chimed once more. Both sets of eyes were drawn to the newcomer.

Kayaba entered the tiny shop. His dark eyes quickly focused in on his friend.

"Akihiko!" The young woman grinned as she turned to face him. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"My meeting just finished and I thought that I'd drop by." He readjusted his coat as the collar had somehow flipped up. "Are you ready to go?" He queried looking down at her. Kagome smiled as she reached up and straightened his loosened tie as well.

"Definitely! How'd it go by the way?" The dark haired woman inquired as she took her place by the man's side. He pressed his hand to the small of her back and began to lead her towards the exit.

"It was… informational." Kayaba's attention was drawn to a lone male sitting next the bar. The stranger's eyes were watching his friend's form intently. His fingers flexed into the cloth of her shirt. There was lust in the male's gaze. The young man's grip tightened as he pulled open the door and directed her towards his car. His heart pounded in his ears as the beginnings of irritation rose from within him. Somehow, seeing someone staring at his companion so openly infuriated him. He quickly pushed it off as merely feeling irritated at the lack of respect given to her. He glanced over down at the woman in question. Judging by the carefree expression she still wore, Kayaba was doubtful that Kagome even noticed. That thought eased his mind a bit.

He quickly drove away from the café. She'd texted him earlier that she managed to secure an interview there and that she'd probably be done early in the afternoon. So once his meeting with Miroku ended he decided that it'd be a good idea to surprise her. Showing up unannounced to the coffee shop was only one part of the surprise. The other he had yet to show her.

"I want to make a quick stop." The dark haired male smiled over at the woman next to him. "There's something I want you to see."

Kagome grinned, "Uh oh, better not be like last time."

His lips quirked upwards, "Whatever do you mean?"

Her azure eyes narrowed at him in displeasure, "Shall I jog your memory? The last time you said you wanted to 'show me something', you cooked up something so utterly foul and disgusting then presented it on the table as if it were the next greatest thing right there beside nachos and cheese dip."

"Mushrooms are not foul. They're merely unique in their flavor." The male countered playfully as he leaned on the back of his free hand.

Her brow twitched, "Do you _know_ what mushrooms grow in?" She threw her hands up in the air. "Dirt and poop! How sanitary is that?"

"For your information it was Shiitake." Kayaba started. Seeing her deadpanned expression, he continued. "It's a mushroom that prefers to grow on dead trees and logs. Not waste. Besides, all bacteria had been cooked out well in advance."

"Still not buying it. You were trying to torture me." The young woman pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just still mad that I beat you at that competition a few weeks ago." She turned her nose up in the air. "See if I compete with you again, you sore loser."

His lips quirked even wider, "You're just now realizing that?"

Kagome prodded his cheek, an action that she'd taken to when she was annoyed with him. "No, I just hoped that I'd been wrong."

"Hm, you should always trust your instincts. They're rarely wrong."

The two paused as he pulled into an oversized parking garage. Most of the spots had been taken save for one labeled 'reserved'. She glanced between him and the space.

"Are you really going to park there?" She fidgeted in her seat, wringing her hands together.

"Of course, it's my spot." Kayaba watched as her eyes widened drastically. "I do get a few special perks for developing Sword Art Online every now and then." He quickly pulled into the empty spot, ensuring that they'd had enough space on both sides to get out. The man got out and waited as Kagome followed after him. They trailed after the signs leading to an elevator at the far edge of the parking garage. Overall everything was dim and darkly lit in comparison to the afternoon's bright sunny light.

Kagome clasped her hands behind her back as her companion pressed the call button for the elevator. The sound of mechanical gears turning and the lift rising up the floors to greet them could be heard.

"So, this is your office?" She inquired to keep the conversation going. She'd never been one for drawn out silences unlike her friend as she'd learned early on.

"Yes. Although it's rather over rated." The young woman followed him out as the doors opened to reveal a bustling oversized hallway. Warm colored tiles decorated the floor as large paned windows surrounded every available exterior wall. Kayaba offered her his arm. She looped her hand through the proffered appendage. Nails dug into the cloth of his coat as she took in the surroundings in amazement. Everything was on a grand scale. On one end of the room a set of opulent curved staircases mirrored one another in elegant curves. Rod iron banisters decorated the railing beautifully, mimicking the shapes and figures of plant life.

They ascended the staircase only to find a lobby filled to the brim with men dressed in black suits and matching ties. Several rushed by holding their briefcases while others walked casually along. A small smirk spread across her lips.

"Looks like you stand out here too."

His expression soured by he continued leading them down a large hallway. Several offices with frosted glass and surnames printed across them dotted the walls. Kagome stopped as she pointed to the one labeled Kayaba.

"This one yours?"

The dark haired male nodded, "Yes but we won't be going there today. There's something else I want to show you."

Her expression turned suspicious, "It better not be some weird human trafficking deal. This seems like the kind of place well to do men would sucker women down on their luck to be their sex slaves." She glanced around the others passing by them with dark glares.

Kayaba laughed and shook his head at her overreaction, "Has anyone ever told you that you have an over active imagination?"

"You won't be the last!" She grinned up at him. The two rounded another corner and entered another hallway to the right. The area was a bit dimmer here and warm colors faded into shades of gray. The man pushed aside a large, oversized door just off to the side that had black bold letters with the word "Lab" written across it.

Kagome looked around as she took in her new surroundings. It was a fairly plain room. White walls, grey carpet but there was a small, twin-sized bed placed squarely at the adjacent corner of the space. On the small, black nightstand next to the bed a helmet-like object rested. She looked between him and the helmet. Kayaba took the item into his hands before handing it off to her.

"This is the NerveGear. It's only been released to a select audience thus far."

The priestess shifted the helmet, looking at the back before tilting it down to stare inside of it. There was a monitor right over where her eyes would be. There also seemed to be some sort of speaker system in the space that would cover her ears.

"Why are you showing me this?" The young woman asked, lowering the helmet until the back of it rested against her upper thighs.

Kayaba's expression softened, "I wanted you to see first hand the world that I've been creating. Getting another person's perspective is always important." She smiled in return.

"Alright but if this turns into some sort of death trap just to get me out of your hair then I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" Kagome declared mischievously.

His eyes took on a playful glint, "As if I'd be foolish enough to leave behind evidence of such a ploy."

Azure eyes widened drastically, glancing between the mechanical helmet in her hands and Kayaba's stoic face. He wouldn't really do that? Would he?

"You wouldn't dare…" Her voice picked up a notch.

Kayaba grabbed the NerveGear from her and quickly pushed it over her head, "Not on your life. Now go on." The man quickly had her lay down upon the bed. "Once you're logged in you won't be able to use your physical body. Do not fret, it is perfectly normal."

"What do you mean 'physical body'? What other body would I have?" Kagome pressed as she sat up on her elbows. He gently pushed her back down again.

"As mentioned before, NerveGear connects a person's consciousness to Virtual Reality. The body you control there will be your virtual avatar, nothing more. You will still feel as you would normally though." He flashed her a small smirk, "So fret not. You can still set about in your quest for tormenting others."

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

"When you're ready, just say 'link start'. It'll launch Sword Art Online's application."

Her head turned to try to face him. The helmet was heavy and prevented her from moving too much. It was also a bit stuffy. She closed her eyes. Well, she'd just have to let him know how it was afterwards. First and foremost she was curious.

Taking a deep breath Kagome spoke up, "Link start!" The screen in front of her eyes lit up. Several options appeared. The young woman carefully selected them before the scenery changed again. A bright light filled her vision then the world around her opened up. She blinked once then twice before gasping in awe.

" _This_ is a game!?" Kagome yelled in shock. Everything was so vast. Open grasslands of boar and otherworldly creatures surrounded her. A periwinkle sky filled with opalescent clouds soared high above. She looked around. The scent of woods and dirt filled her nose. The young woman shifted her feet. The soil caved beneath her toe, reminding her of the earth back in the real world. "How… how is this even possible?" Kagome continued.

Her eyes snapped to attention when Kayaba flickered before her in a flicker of blue electronic snow. His dark eyes softened as he took in his companion's expression of wonder at his life's work.

"I've spent many years studying the textures of simple things such as ground, snow, even wind. It was important to get as many details correct as possible." The man placed his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. "I'm still working on the sensation of touch." To emphasize his point he held out his hand to her. She didn't hesitant to place her palm squarely in the center of his. The feeling was warm but it lacked a certain quality of realism to it. "We're hoping to sort this out by the end of the beta run. I've already sent out word to gather as many testers as possible. The trial run will begin by the end of next week."

Kayaba glanced up at the sky above them. A winged creature reminiscent of a dragon soared freely. It released a gentle chorus to any who would hear it. "Tanaka's funding was vital to getting the hard copies we needed printed for the beta test. For the time being we'll be seeking other investors and attempting to do a downloadable process instead."

Kagome fingers curled over his, "You'll make it." Her grin turned bright, "With a game like this, who could possibly turn it down?"

He let a breath of relief rush between his lips, "You'd be surprised. Most found it too… risky."

The dark haired woman cocked her head to the side, "Risky how?"

He quickly directed her attention to the menu screen. "As of now your body is still safe in the lab. The signals in your brain that control your body are being intercepted by the NerveGear and redirected to move the avatar that you're using now." He lowered their hands until the back of her hand rested against his upper thigh, "So what do you think would happen if there was a glitch? Or even a purposeful hack?"

Kagome looked up at him in confusion, "You mean like a game freezing?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. Just like that. On a computer you can easily exit the application and force reboot the computer if the situation calls for it. However in this world you are only limited to specific control options. For example," He pointed towards the setting options and then the line labeled 'log out' at the bottom of the menu list. "Say you've hit the log out button several times but you still can't exit Sword Art Online. What other option does that leave you with?"

She blinked again, "Um… Can't you just remove the NerveGear?"

Kayaba shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. Your body is incapable of moving at this point. Someone else would have to remove the NerveGear for you. These are the things that investors are backing away from." He turned to look at her more fully. His lips quirked upwards in a wry smile. "They don't want to fund something that could essentially backfire on them on such a drastic level."

"Then just put in fail safes." Kagome shrugged. She pointed her index finger towards the sun that was starting to dip into the horizon beyond their field of vision. "If you can design something _this_ amazing then I'm confident that you can design something to keep people from being stuck in here due to a glitch." The young woman prodded his cheek, "Besides, I doubt you'd just let the poor person remain here forever. You're too meticulous for that."

"What do you mean by meticulous?" Kayaba pressed, not quite liking the tone she used on him. It was as if she were implying that, that aspect of his personality was a _bad_ thing.

"Oh please, you _refuse_ to let me cook anymore just because I accidentally left the pot lid on the wrong side of the sink." Kagome's lips turned upwards as his expression soured.

"I gave clear directions…" He started to explain himself.

However she didn't give him the chance, "Nope! Nuh, uh. That doesn't matter." The young woman dropped her hand as she skipped ahead of him. "You've got your way of doing things that is very precise. So I don't believe for an instant that you'd let this game go global without ensuring all of the glitches were dealt with first." Kagome winked at him. "Now, come on. I'm starving!"

Kayaba blinked. That was true. He was very focused on the small details of this game. Perhaps he needed to consider other options that would help prevent in future issues that would crop up? But how and what? Those would be the questions that he'd need to think over carefully in the next few days.

The dark haired male smiled at his companion. He owed her a lot for this new information. Just as he thought before, it was the only encouragement he needed to continue.

"Alright, but you're cooking tonight." The man jabbed at her.

"Sweet. Ramen it is." Kagome cheered as she threw her arms up in the air.

"On second thought, I'll cook."

"Awww, you can't go back on it now!" The young woman whined as she grabbed onto his sleeve pleadingly.

"I just did." Kayaba retorted before flickering away. He logged out and returned back into the real world.

"Aw nuts." She complained before doing the same. Well at least her friend _could_ cook. That was more than she could say for herself. What sounded good for the night? Miso or oden? She supposed that she'd just have to wait to find out.


	5. The Past Revisited

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Kayaba/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Right Here by Rudimental feat. Foxes

_**Wish Upon a Star** _

**Chapter Five** : Past Revisited

Omoikiri Touga glanced between his secretary and the slip of paper on his desk. His golden eyes narrowed he looked over the information. The proposal seemed like a very lucrative investment. However there were still many gaps of information that he'd need filled before he could make a decision.

"Who's the creator?" The male inquired.

"Kayaba Akihiko. He developed the NerveGear itself and is currently in the process of running the game through its early testing phases." The petite young woman replied. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun on her head as her hazel eyes narrowed at her employer.

"What other applications can this technology be used for?" Touga pressed further. In truth, he was quite curious about this new invention. If used correctly, it had the capability of reinventing the online world itself. If he invested in it now then the returns he'd get later would be unfathomable.

"The creator has not commented on the matter as of yet." The young woman continued, "However he has stated that it's for the most part untapped potential. They're currently working on alternate research for the NerveGear."

The silver haired man nodded, "Of course. I'd like to speak with Kayaba directly. Do you think you'd be able to set up an appointment?"

His employee nodded, "He's already called. He stated that he's available for a meeting later today."

Touga smirked, "Perfect. Clear my schedule and set something up. I expect it done by the end of lunch."

"Understood." The young woman bowed respectively.

The man's smirk turned slightly devious, "Oh and Misaki," He waited until she threw a cautious glance his way. "Do tell the wife that I will be rather _late_ today. We still have our own meeting to attend to."

Misaki hesitated. Her fingers curled tightly into the leather of the binder she was holding.

"Of course." With that the door clicked behind her. God how she _hated_ that creature.

* * *

Kayaba sat stiffly in the plainly decorated office. Everything here was coated in shades of gray. A rare splash of yellow would dot the walls or some inanimate object on the secretary's desk. A large, black and white clock ticked loudly in the room. As they were on the top floor, nearly all was quiet save for that clock and just a bit of wind from the outside howling against the windows.

"Omoikiri-sama will see you now." The woman known as Misaki quickly announced. She stood and opened the door leading to a general conference room. The table was elongated, round and gray. A small television was propped up on the wall in the furthest most corner.

"Thank you." Kayaba bowed as she left the room. The dark haired man took a seat at the center of the table. He was quite surprised that he'd gotten such a quick return call. Normally it'd take a few days at the quickest and a few months at the longest to hear word back from possible investors. Now if only he could get through this meeting without screwing up.

He rose once more as another person entered the conference. The man was slightly taller than himself with long silver hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. It was strange to see a businessman with hair past his shoulders, however Touga was known for his particularly… _eccentric_ style of fashion and business. So he paid no mind to the other male's appearance.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Kayaba greeted him formally as he offered a polite bow.

Touga returned the gesture, "No need to fret. Now, let's discuss this NerveGear shall we? I'm quite interested."

The businessmen took their proper seats. This was going to be a long, but hopefully prosperous meeting.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip nervously as she glanced at her phone. Taking a breath, she flipped it open and answered.

"This is Kagome." The young woman greeted professionally. She held her breath as the woman on the other end began to speak.

"Ah yes, how are you today?" The voice started pleasantly on the other line.

"I'm quite well and yourself?" She answered. Although truthfully she had to hold her breath to prevent herself from squeaking while she spoke. She was just so nervous at this point!

"Better now that I can offer you the job!" The woman on the other end beamed, "So my dear, when might you be able to come down to sign your paperwork? Is later today okay?"

Kagome grinned, "Yes, of course! Thank you Michiko-san!" She crossed her legs over one another as she leaned back on her bed. "I'll be over as soon as I can." She tried not to make herself sound as excited as she was, but the young woman knew that she'd failed miserably at the sound of her new manager's laughter.

"That's fine, dear. I'll see you when you get here. Also do bring that handsome doctor with you sometime." Kagome could practically hear the woman's smirk. "Emiko's been raving about how cute you two are together and I'd like to see him for myself. For professional reasons of course." There was more light laughter and she couldn't help but join in. Somehow she wasn't sure if she should let Kayaba in on this. She wasn't quite certain how he'd take to being misunderstood as her significant other.

The young woman flipped her phone shut. With a rush of excitement, she sent a quick text to her friend. They'd made a habit of making dinner plans together at his house for the past several days. So she felt the need to give him an excuse in case she were late tonight. It hadn't taken her too long to make it down to the café. In fact traffic had been incredibly light, making the trek there that much easier.

Azure eyes turned up towards the sapphire sky. It was a fairly clear day outside today. A small smile tugged on her lips. She took a deep breath. The air wasn't quite as clear as up on her shrine but it wasn't marred by the musty scent of exhaust that she was so used to when walking through the town. She reached her palm forwards and grabbed onto the metal handle of the café's door. With a careful jerk, she pulled open the door and entered the tiny business.

"Welcome!" Emiko greeted cheerfully from behind the counter.

"Hey!" The young woman returned the greeting. "I'm back." Kagome grinned as she approached the bar. Her new coworker smiled as she offered her a drink of water.

Emiko grinned, pushing a small slip of paper toward her on the countertop, "How was your day been so far?"

"It's going well actually!" She ignored the small flush on her cheeks-Emiko's eagerness was nice to experience, accepting the paper, "I'm excited too. Coffee shops get all kinds of people, don't they?"

Emiko huffed although it was a sound of amusement, "But of course! We see all kinds of folks here-from happy old couples, people with special needs, to drunkards down on their luck." She fished for a cup to fill it with water for her new coworker, "I guess you can say we're almost like a bar, only pg-rated!"

"Pg-rated?" The young woman inquired.

The brunette laughed, "Yeah, there's always that _one_ customer. Know what I mean?" She winked at the bright-eyed nineteen year old. "Anyways boss lady will be out in just a minute. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Kagome nodded, flopping down at a nearby empty table as Emiko left quietly. The shop was silent, lacking the usual signs of life as it was too early for jobs and schools to let out and too late for morning coffee runs. Pity, she liked people watching.

The young woman paused as the bell chimed. A familiar face entered the shop as the red head male approached the counter.

"The usual, please." Ryoutarou began as he leaned on the bar with his forearm. Dark bags were heavy beneath his eyes and his beard seemed even more disheveled than the last time she saw him.

"Another rough night?" Kagome queried with a soft smile. His eyes shot over to her form.

"Geez, that's the second time you got me by surprise." A grin spread across his lips, "I think I might need to pay more attention to my surroundings."

She laughed, "But where's the fun in that? It's more exciting to sneak up on people like a ninja." The young woman teased as she invited the male over to her table. He quickly made his way to her, taking the seat directly beside her.

"I didn't get the chance to ask last time but," He paused as a light blush of embarrassment crossed his cheeks, "What's your name? I'm Ryoutarou by the way. Although I'm sure the old bat has already filled you in on my entire life's story by now." The red head's expression immediately soured at the remembrance of her new manager.

The dark haired woman laughed once more, "Oh no. She really only told me your name. I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way." She introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

"Really?" He quirked his brows, "I'm surprised she hasn't divulged all my dirty little secrets." He dropped his head into his hands, "She's bad about that kind of thing."

"Oh hush, you!" Said petite middle-aged woman appeared from the back. Her hazel eyes narrowed at Ryoutarou as she took the seat opposite of Kagome from where he was sitting. "You were always the one whining and complaining about not being able to pick up a date. I help you out a couple of times and this is the thanks I get!"

"Hey, that Sayuri girl was a stalker, not a normal girl! So she doesn't count!" He pointed an index finger at Michiko accompanied with a sharp glare.

"But I also set you up on an outing with poor, little Hanako and you just broke her heart." The woman clasped her hands together over her chest.

"She was lying about her age, you old bat! She was fifteen! I couldn't date her." He took a swig of his drink.

"Age is just a number." The sandy blonde shot back. Kagome held a hand over her face as she tried not to laugh at the two.

"Just admit it, you suck at the whole matchmaking thing." Ryoutarou sighed as he set his cup back on the table. Her new manager fumed, casually slamming her hand onto the surface along with the paperwork she was supposed to sign.

"Why I never! If you weren't such a loyal customer I'd throw you out!"

The red head grinned and laughed heartily, "Relax, it's not an insult. I do appreciate you making the effort."

Michiko stood to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest, "Didn't sound like it to me." The older woman blinked then turned her attention to the woman sitting next to her. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here you go," she passed a small packet of paperwork to Kagome. The young woman took it from her and smiled.

"Thanks, when will you need these all back?"

The blonde smiled, "As soon as you can. I'd like for you to shadow Emiko after you're done." She quickly turned her attention to her other guest, "So don't you be bothering her during that time either! She needs to be focused!"

Ryoutarou waved half-heartedly at the older woman, "Yes ma'am!"

Kagome laughed to herself but worked diligently on the forms as she was supposed to. It was all the typical information one would expect to give. Identification, address, emergency contact etc. She tapped her pen on her chin as she thought over who to include since only two lines were present. Her mother was the first on the list but her grandfather wasn't exactly able bodied and her brother still too young to be used as a back up. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she thought back to her friend. Surely Kayaba wouldn't mind being an emergency contact, would he? She decided to write down his name and number anyways. She could always change it later if he didn't want her to use it.

"A boyfriend?" Ryoutarou teased as he pointed at Kayaba's name.

A small smile tugged at her lips, "Not quite."

"Friends with benefits?" The red head pressed further, fighting back laughter at how dark the young woman's face just turned.

"Oh no! Not like that at all! We're just friends." Kagome waved her hands frantically in front of her face. When did it get so warm?

"So does that mean you're single?"

Kagome stopped. She glanced his way as her flush receded and a confident smirk spread across her lips, "Why do you ask? My, you were just complaining about Michiko-san being so nosy and now you're even more so."

"She got you there!" Emiko chirped happily from behind the counter. The other woman busied herself immediately afterwards with wiping down the counters and refilling the machines.

Ryoutarou laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Once finished, she gathered up the paperwork and handed it over to her new coworker.

"Ready for duty captain!" Kagome teased, following Emiko's instructions to get behind the counter with her.

The redhead waved at them as he glanced at his clock, "Gotta get going myself. See you girls around!" Crap, he was so damn late! Hopefully he could get to the warehouse before his boss got wind of it. The last thing he needed was to have him spend the first hour of his shift screaming at him. The young man rushed out of the shop as Kagome set to work on observing Emiko for the day.

The rest of the shift was for the most part uneventful. A few customers came in but overall it'd been a fairly slow day. The young woman watched and trailed after her coworker as the day began to unwind. Emiko would move between the counter and the machines throughout the shift, working to put in the orders and then making them as swiftly as possible. While slow, the dark haired woman warned her that during high times things could get a bit dicey which was why they needed the extra help. Including herself, there were only four employees outside of Michiko and two of which were still in high school. The clock struck seven and the door chimed. She cocked her head to greet the newcomer but found herself face to face with a familiar figure.

Kayaba smiled as he caught sight of his companion behind the counter, "Working overtime?" He teased.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Kagome winked, "How would you like that coffee today?" Emiko observed their interactions carefully. To the untrained eye they appeared as a couple, but the closer she looked, the more she could see the rising tension between the two. Her lips pulled into a small smirk. Oh this would be fun!

"Why don't you head home for the day, Kagome? We'll be closing up soon anyways." She offered the dark haired woman a smile. "Go have fun."

"You sure?" The priestess turned barista pressed, her lips pulled into a line of concern as her brows shot upwards.

"Of course! Now shoo!" She waved her off. The couple left the café, throwing a casual wave behind them towards the remaining barista. From beyond the wide windows, she could see the pair link their hands and share tender glances at one another. Emiko smiled to herself. It'd only be a matter of time. She only wondered how long it'd take for them to admit it.

* * *

Kayaba brought Kagome back to his apartment as they'd done many nights previous. A smiled pulled at the edge of his lips as she regaled him with the days events: How'd she gotten the job, all the different customers she got to interact with and even how excited she was that all of her courses were going well at school.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The young woman suddenly began to fish around in her bag that she'd brought with her. "Here you go!" Kagome presented him with a book. It's bindings were somewhat tattered and the pages folded and well worn. The novel had likely been purchased from Usui's bookshop down the road from its antique appearance.

"What is it?" Kayaba inquired thoughtfully, flipping through the pages to get an idea of what kind of story it may have been. The musty smell of worn out pages and the slight tinge of coffee made wafted from the object.

"It's an original collection of the Sherlock Holmes stories." Kagome smiled as she watched him read through the pages, "I remember that you told me once that you enjoyed reading. I didn't exactly know what kind of stories you liked so I took a shot in the dark. I'm sorry if it's not something you prefer though…" She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck consciously as the edge of her smile dimmed with self-doubt. Kayaba returned her smile.

"It's perfect."

A light blush dusted the young woman's cheeks, "Are you sure? I could get you something…"

He quickly cut her off, "It's fine. I enjoy a good mystery as most anyone else." He gently shut the book before giving taking her hand into his, "Thank you, truly. Now, it's time that I shared some good news with you."

Azure eyes met onyx in anticipation.

"You were aware that I had a meeting earlier today, correct?"

She nodded at him, blushing slightly at how his hand tightened over her own.

"I managed to secure an investor for Sword Art Online and further development of the NerveGear." Kayaba's expression softened as he glanced down at the carpet beneath their feet. "We can start the beta testing within the next few months."

Kagome nearly squealed in delight, "That's fantastic!" Without shame she threw her arms around her friend's neck. Kayaba moved his hand to keep it from falling back into his lap. He placed it gently over her elbow and smiled.

"I should bake a cake after work tomorrow."

His expression immediately deadpanned, "No. _I_ will do all the cooking. Your attempts usually lead to something burning down."

The dark haired woman laughed, "Then it wouldn't be fun! Besides you _can't_ bake it since it'd be for _you_! No surprise in that!"

The young man shrugged lightly as she pulled away from him, "I dislike surprises that include my home being turned into ash and rubble."

"Boo!"

He ignored the complaint, raising to his feet and making his way to the kitchen.

"Who was the investor, by the way? I don't think you mentioned it." Kagome took her usual spot on the couch and turned on the television. It'd become their nightly routine. He'd cook, she'd watch tv, they'd eat together and then she would _try_ to do the dishes on her own but Kayaba was quite the stubborn man. He'd rather be involved in all cleaning activities in his home. He was a very precise and particular person about how things were to be done. She merely just took the chance to tease him about it.

"Omoikiri Touga, I believe." The game designer had his back turned and his eyes focused on the simmering meat on the stove; completely unaware of the sudden change in his companion's stature.

Kagome's back went rigid as her face paled slightly. Omoikiri. _That_ Omoikiri? Her nails dug into the cloth of her pants. Breathing became slightly difficult as her chest tightened with fear. To think that, that family would show their heads now after all this time. Azure eyes dropped down to her lap.

Kayaba paused as the room went silent. The ambience of an action film filled the air but no other noise of his friend shuffling about like usual. She could never sit still. She'd constantly change positions on the couch—starting from a normal sitting position to eventually laying across the whole piece of furniture while using the armrest as a pillow. Yet he heard none of the typical signs of such movements. Instead all he could hear was the still silence.

"Kagome?" He called out, turning away from the stove to glance in her direction. The woman's back was as straight as a board. Her shoulders barely moved with her breathing and there was a tenseness to her body.

"Kagome…" He called again, this time she barely turned her head in his direction.

"Sorry," She tried to smile. Her lips quirked upwards but her eyes were dim. Despite the attempt, her gaze didn't hold the same amount of enthusiasm that she was trying to portray. "I just got a bit distracted."

Kayaba's brows furrowed into a deep crevice. That wasn't a distraction. More than anyone he could see the onset of a panic attack. He quickly turned off the stove and made his way towards her. He swiftly took his place beside her.

"Do you want to talk?"

Kagome moved her hand and wrapped it around her wrist. White semi-circles in the shape of nails contrasted against the dark flesh of her naturally toned skin there. Flashes of pain tearing at her skin and hot breath on her neck came to the forefront of her mind. It would always serve as the reminder of her past.

"Do you remember when I told that I had to take time for myself?" The young woman started hesitantly. He nodded at her and placed his hand over her own. "Until the day before we met, I'd been in Nagoya for the past three years." That didn't come as a surprise to him. He'd been aware that she had been away for some time by watching how her family interacted with her. "When I was fifteen I'd gotten involved in a pretty toxic relationship. Although it took a while before any of us recognized just how bad things actually were." Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. Kayaba felt his throat go dry. He wasn't sure if he liked where this conversation was going but he'd damn sure stick through it. It was the least he could do for her after everything she'd done for him. His fingers sought her hand in a show of reassurance.

"By the time I was sixteen I had broken up with the guy but I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind," He watched as Kagome's expression darkened. He knew that look. The unspoken message was clear to him. She'd been in the same, dark place he'd been before she pulled him out. That would explain how she always seemed to know when he going into one of his panic attacks. His lips thinned into a deep line. Somehow the thought of someone hurting her in such a manner disturbed him. He'd noticed the scars on her wrist a while back but never thought to ask about them. Now he could only guess what might have happened between her and the now ex.

"I had some family out in Nagoya so I went to live with them until I got back on my feet." She turned to look at him, "And that's how I met you." Her lips pulled into a small smile. "So you see, I couldn't just leave you alone that night. Not after everything I'd gone through." Without much thought, Kayaba brought his free hand to the back of her head and pulled her against him.

"Thank you," He said simply. She didn't have to help him. She didn't have to tell him anything. Yet here she was, doing both.

Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned her head against Kayaba's chest. It'd been many years since someone had shown her this much kindness outside of her family. It was… nice. She gripped the front of his shirt between her fingers tightly. Tears burned at her eyes. There was still much that she _hadn't_ said, still she didn't quite think that she'd be able to tackle those issues just yet.

"The person," She started through a hoarse whisper, "The person I was dating. His name was Omoikiri Inuyasha." Kayaba's heart stopped. "He's Touga's youngest son."

"But then…" He began as the realization started to hit him. His investor was the father of the person who had hurt his friend. Which meant that continued contact would put her at risk. He took a deep breath, "I'll call Touga in the morning."

"No!" Kagome cried out. Her eyes went wide as she grasped his hands tightly, "It'll be fine." He glanced down at her in concern.

"Are you sure? I can always find another investor…" Kayaba trailed off.

The young woman shook her head, "No, you need this. I'll be fine." She smiled up at him. "It's been three years. That's more than enough time."

He didn't quite buy her excuse, but for now he'd go along with her wishes. He'd just have to take extra caution not to cause her any discomfort in the process of developing the game. As much as he wanted this dream to take flight, he also didn't want to put any undue stress on his only companion.

"If you say so." Kayaba finally replied but still did not release her. The dark haired woman's shoulder shook ever so slightly. Even through the smile he could still see the fear. Combined with the scars on her wrist he was beginning to suspect that something more than just a toxic relationship had occurred between her and the youngest member of the Omoikiri family. That notion bothered him.

"Let's go eat." Kagome piped up as credits began to roll on the screen in front of them. Another good show wasn't about to start for a while yet. So she could spend this time taking her mind off of her past.

"Alright, this time I'll watch you cook." He smiled at the way her expression immediately brightened.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed happily.

"I'll supervise." The young man teased as he led her towards the stove with the remnants of their dinner still waiting to be made.

"Right! Let's get to it!" She smiled, still some of the enthusiasm from before seemed to have been drained from her. As much as he disliked having someone else cook, he'd allow it for the time being. If only to help her act like herself again.

The rest of the night they spent in front of the television, conversing quietly. The air was thick between them with unasked questions. Soon, Kayaba swore to himself, he'd do what he could to stand on his own feet without investors. He wanted to make his dream a reality without outside interference. Glancing over at his companion's sleeping form draped across the couch, he could only feel his determination for that goal grow. He gently took out a spare blanket from one of his linen closets and pulled it over her exposed form. She had class in the morning so he'd drop her off on the way into work. Kagome also mentioned that she had to work shortly afterwards. Perhaps he could drop by and pick her up once she was done with her shift? The man began to plan the next day's meal as he went to bed. Hopefully, everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling warm. Her face burned as sweat pooled around her. She cringed, great just what she needed. It'd been a few weeks since she'd discovered that the Omoikiri family was the one funding Kayaba's project. While the thought didn't sit well with her, she knew that he didn't have too many options at the moment. The last thing she wanted to do was to be the wrench in making his dream a reality.

The young woman stood and the world around her began to spin.

"Crap," She cursed before sitting back down on her bed. She'd skip her class for the day, but she still wanted to go into work later. The young woman quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her professor. She and all of her other classmates were all given a phone number by their teachers in the syllabus to use in situations such as these. Thankfully her professor understood completely, that and she'd already turned in her essay early so she was in the clear for a few more weeks.

"Do you need any medicine, dear?" Her mother popped her head into her room. Kagome nodded meekly. She could barely stand without falling back down. A few minutes later Higurashi Izumi returned with a glass of water and two white colored pills. The young woman took the proffered remedy without complaint. She fell back onto her bed and promptly fell asleep. The next several hours went by in a blur. By the time she awoke again most of her fever had subsided. Kagome swallowed thickly as she tried to stand once more. Thankfully the world remained in its rightful place. She quickly jumped in the shower and prepared to go into work.

It didn't take long to arrive once she finished getting ready. The subways were surprisingly slow in comparison. The young woman quickly put on the traditional black apron of her embroidered with her company's logo as she clocked in. As soon as Kagome stepped out onto the floor, she found a familiar face.

"Surprised to see you here so early, Ryoutarou!" The nineteen year old greeted enthusiastically.

The red head waved at her, "Just stopping by for my daily pick up. Gotta get to the shop in about half an hour." His expression immediately dropped, "Speaking of which hopefully the new kid doesn't screw up again. I've cleaned more of his messes in a single week than I have to in the two years that I've been working there." He dropped his head on the counter in exaggerated exhaustion. "He'll be the death of me. I just know it."

Kagome laughed, "Oh it can't be that bad." She watched as the coffee machine began to spit and hiss at her coworker. Emiko's eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into a stark line. They both went to work on cleaning the mess and fighting to put the machine in proper order once more.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to pick up four pallets of product that'd been knocked over because the idiot can't drive a forklift!" The bell chimed as the last of their customers besides Ryoutarou left the store.

She laughed a little harder, "That does sound pretty bad. I guess that's just one way of getting your attention." The young woman winked at him. "Think he likes you?"

"You did _not_ just go there." The redhead stared up at her in dissatisfaction.

"Oh I did." She stuck her tongue out at him as a wave of heat began to warm her face. Ah crap, the fever was starting to come back.

Kagome cleaned the counter as Ryoutarou waited on his coffee. Her face began to grow hotter as beads of sweat trickled down the back of her neck. The young woman swallowed thickly. Now wasn't the time. She briefly gave the red head an apologetic smile as his drink took a bit longer to make than normal. Although Emiko was working as fast as she could, the poor machine was still having its hissy fit and spitting up hot liquid every now and then. Kagome wiped her rag over the new mess the fussy piece of technology made. Another wave of heat flushed through her. Maybe she should've taken that extra acetaminophen as her mother had suggested?

"So, when do you get off?" The red head began as he tried to start up another conversation, eager to get away from the previous topic. He'd been trying to ask her out on a day for a few days now. Although Kagome enjoyed the man's company, she wasn't quite ready to jump back into that fire just yet.

"Not any time soon." She shot back playfully. The dark haired woman wiped the back of her arm across her forehead. She felt a brief wave of cooling as a gust of air rushed through the vent above her head.

"Aw come on, not even going to throw me a bone here?" He whined, although a smile was still stretched widely across his handsomely rugged face.

Kagome shook her head, "Nope. I've got work to do. Speaking of," She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Didn't you say that you had to be at your shift in half an hour? It's been fifteen minutes. I'm surprised you're still here."

His grin widened, "Five minutes never hurt anyone."

The two paused as a loud engine revved in the parking lot. Kagome's brow twitched. For the past several days she'd been hearing that same vehicle speed past. The person would always floor the gas pedal and make the most annoying sound possible just to prove that they existed to the world. Her azure eyes darkened as the truck backed into a spot just outside the main window. It was raised several inches, given a custom paint job with flames licking all down the sides and…. Was that a pair of steel balls hanging from the undercarriage? The young woman's mood quickly soured. This was not going to be a good customer.

"Geez, the guy might as well plaster 'I've got a small one!' right on the side." Ryoutarou complained. She stifled her laughter as Emiko finished his coffee.

"There you go! Thanks for waiting!" Her coworker handed him his cup.

"No problem. Besides, I had nothing better to do anyways." The red head commented as he leaned against the counter. His eyes were drawn to the truck still parked outside. He had a feeling that this particular person might cause a problem, so he decided to stick around. Just for the sake of being a spectator, or so he told himself. The two watched as a silver-haired man jumped out of the vehicle. His face was set in a strange mixture of anger and determination. A young woman climbed out of the passenger seat and had to run to catch up with him.

Ryoutarou's eyes darkened as the male walked inside before letting the door slam in his companion's face.

"Hey idiot, why don't you treat a lady with respect?" The male commented as he stood to his full height. If there was one thing that pissed him off the most, then it was seeing idiots treating those they thought weaker than themselves like crap. It was such a foolish ideology. "Isn't that right?" The red head threw a look over his shoulder towards where Kagome had been standing. Except, there was no one there.

"Where'd she go?" Ryoutarou asked no one in particular. He caught a glimpse of her hair disappearing around the corner into the backroom. How strange. He glanced at Emiko however she quickly busied herself with clearing the machines and attempting to fix the broken one. He sighed. Well he wasn't going to get any answers from her. He'd just have to fish for them later.

Kagome closed the office door behind her. Save for her cheeks, the young woman's face was pale as she grasped the fabric covering her chest. It was him. Her nails dug into the flesh of her skin through her shirt. Her body began to shake. She wasn't ready. Not yet. Breathing became difficult as the only thing she could see now was her feet and the white tiled floor.

"Dear? Are you okay?" Michiko inquired as she popped her head out from behind the partition. The older woman's hands went to feel her forehead. "You're burning up! Who do you want me to call? You need to go home."

With shaking hands, Kagome withdrew her phone and pulled up Kayaba's contact. Her mother didn't have a car and there wasn't anyone available right now to take her back. She just wished that it didn't have to happen like this. She felt so useless.

Michiko took the device from her and quickly dialed the number. The phone rang only twice before Kayaba answered.

"Listen, I'm Kagome's manager. Would you be able to come pick her up?" She paused as the man questioned her on the other end. "It seems she's gotten ill. She needs to get some rest." Michiko paused again as a short answer came in through the line. "I understand. I'll let her know." The middle aged woman flipped the phone shut before handing it back to her. "He said that he'd be here in five minutes. Come, sit down." So she did. The world around her was spinning. Everything was hot. She couldn't breathe. Her manager quickly grabbed a clean rag from their supply case. She moved over to the sink and ran the clothe under a cool stream of water. Kagome barely registered that the facet had been shut off before she felt the coolness of the rag upon her forehead.

The young woman closed her eyes. Everything around her darkened as she fell into a deep slumber.

Ryoutarou glared at the male as he stared down Emiko.

"Medium Latte Decaf and make it snappy, bitch." The man glowered.

The emerald-eyed barista shrugged, "Should I top it off with whip cream and a dash of go fuck yourself as well?"

"Hey bitch, I'm a paying fucking customer. Mind your fucking manners." The young woman stared at him fiercely.

"Yes and so is everyone else. Now if you don't mind I have other things to deal with." She turned on the base of her heel and returned to the hissing machine. By now it'd already spat up several puddles of what used to be coffee on the counter. Her expression soured. Great, just what she needed.

"Inuyasha, please…" The man's companion pleaded. "Now isn't the time."

"You should listen to your girlfriend." Ryoutarou interrupted before things got too out of hand. He'd seen a wisp of Kagome's hair disappear into the back so he had a sneaky suspicion that she wasn't too keen on dealing with this guy. Which was fine by him. That gave him leeway to say whatever he pleased to the idiot in the mean time.

"The fuck did you say?" The silver haired man snarled. He turned to face the other patron in the café, golden eyes glaring fiercely.

A patronizing smirk spread across the red head's lips, "Oh did you not hear me? I figured with those dog ears on your head that you'd understand." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Or is your brain so full of ignorance that it blocks out even common sense?"

"You got something to say asshole?" Inuyasha snarled as he slammed his fist against the counter. The wood cracked and chips fell from the skin of his unblemished hand.

Ryoutarou's hazel eyes narrowed slightly, "Yeah, mind _your_ fucking manners. You're the one marching in here and making dumbass comments." He casually flipped one hand up and curled his fingers toward himself in a condescending motion, "But if you're still not satisfied talking down to the women here then why don't you try talking smack to me? I'll go easy on you. I promise."

"You son of a bitch…"

"I think you're confusing me for yourself." Ryoutarou couldn't help but throw in. He tilted his chin upwards as the hanyou started to approach him. "What, can't handle a little insult? Maybe you should think about that before you start throwing them around."

The dark haired woman beside Inuyasha quickly ran in front of him and gently pushed on his chest.

"Come on, we're just here to have fun, remember?" The woman tried harder as he stepped closer. "Inuyasha… Please…" Her voice wavered. The silver haired male stopped. He cocked his head to the side as the vent started to run again.

"That… scent…" His eyes widened, completely forgetting about the red head and woman in front of him. "It couldn't be. She's still in Nagoya…" Yet the unmistakable smell of cherry blossoms and fresh rainwater filled his nose. She had _definitely_ been here!

His companion stopped. Her azure eyes widened as her hands trembled against the red cloth of Inuyasha's shirt.

"It must be a mistake…" Her voice shook. "I was told that she wouldn't be coming back."

Golden eyes narrowed as he quickly shoved the woman away from him, "Kagome! Get your ass out here! I know you're in there!"

Emiko's back stiffened as she turned to face their customer once more. She was beginning to understand her coworker's aversion to dating, especially if these two were connected in the way she suspected they were.

"She's not here. We have no person named 'Kagome' working in this facility. Isn't that correct, Ryoutarou?" Emerald eyes pierced his hazel ones intently.

He didn't have a damn clue what was going on but he certainly that letting this idiot know about the other woman's presence here would be detrimental. He nodded his head.

"Of course. The only other person that works here is that old bat, Michiko." He cocked his head to the side arrogantly as a wide smirk spread across his face. "What's the matter? Been hitting the 'special biscuits' so much that it's dulled your sense of smell too? That must be rough."

Inuyasha snarled at him before slamming his fist against the counter again, "You can't hide forever!" Glass-like claws dug into the wood grain, leaving a trail of thin, white scratch marks against the previously perfectly polished bar.

Having seen enough, Ryoutarou grabbed the man by his shoulder and roughly shoved him towards the door.

"Do us all a favor and get the fuck out. You're making yourself look like a damn idiot." The red head used his body as a physical barrier between the raging fool and the bar. He wasn't afraid to use a little violence to keep the peace.

"Damn it, fine but I'll be back." The hanyou turned his attention to his companion. "Come on, we're going to that fucking shrine and getting some answers. This is bullshit." The pair left the café. The door chimed as they made their great escape. Inuyasha marched up to the driver side of his vehicle and nearly yanked the door completely loose from the cab. The dark haired woman who'd come with him was forced to run after her companion in order to prevent him from leaving her behind completely. Before the woman's door had shut completely, he was peeling out of the parking lot—steel balls from the undercarriage still swinging in the wind.

"Good riddance." The red head snorted as he cocked his head towards the office door. "Hey, it's safe now!" He called out but met no answer.

Emiko sighed, "I'll check on her in a little bit. In the mean time you should probably head into work." She flashed the man a small smile, "Thanks for helping out though. I'll let Kagome know once she comes out."

The man grinned at her, "No problem. Besides, you ever have trouble with that idiot again just give me a call. I'll handle it."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." The green eyed woman laughed, "Now shoo! I'll deal with things here."

Ryoutarou shrugged as he left the café. He didn't feel too confident about leaving without saying something to Kagome first but he didn't have much of a choice. He was already ten minutes late for his shift. The man cringed. Great, that'd be another write up. Well at least his boss didn't have the guts to fire him. He'd already stated that he was much too valuable to lose. Plus, all the other guys were still too new to get the job done efficiently. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He'd just check on her tomorrow. He was bound to see her then. With that he made his way down to the warehouse. It was going to be a long night.

Emiko sighed once more. The place was a mess. The machine whistled from behind her as it spewed more liquid. She closed her eyes. Great, just what she needed. She snapped to attention when the door chimed again.

Kayaba entered the café. His gaze searched the area looking for his friend. Dark brows furrowed as he spotted the clawed up counter and exhausted barista behind the bar. What in the world happened?

"I'll go get her. You wait there." The young woman began as she wandered into the back office. It was slow enough therefore it was safe for her to leave the floor momentarily. She stopped as she took in Kagome's slumped form and flushed features. Her coworker really had been sick!

"Is he here?" Michiko inquired as she glanced between the sleeping woman and her other employee.

Emiko nodded, "Yeah. Should we wake her?"

The older woman didn't respond. Instead she gently shook the dark haired girl's shoulders. "Kagome, time to go. Kayaba-san is here."

Her brows twitched but nothing else. She was out cold.

Emiko stared down at her coworker, "She's not going to wake up is she?"

"I'll take her out to him." The manager stated. She grasped onto Kagome's arms and hoisted her up. Emiko quickly took to the other side and helped her carry their friend out to her companion.

Kayaba watched in mild horror as he saw the two women bring Kagome out to him. Save for the pink flush over her cheeks, the rest of her skin was unbearably pale. Sweat soaked her forehead and back of her neck. He rushed forward and took her into his arms.

"What happened?" The man demanded, looking furiously between her sleeping form and the damaged bar. Had someone done this to her?

"She said that she wasn't feeling well earlier," Emiko began, "But she wanted to try to finish her shift anyways. That," The young woman pointed towards the bar, "Was due to an idiot customer." Her emerald eyes darkened slightly. "Speaking of, Kagome wouldn't happen to live at a shrine would she?"

He was taken back by the inquiry, "Yes. Why? Is there something I should know?" Now he was really starting to worry. How would Emiko know about the shrine if someone hadn't mentioned it?

The brunette sighed, "Don't take her back there. The customer who did that," She gestured towards the clawed counter, "Said he'd be visiting her shrine 'for answers'. Whatever that means. Kagome pretty much took off to the back as soon as he walked into the shop so I'm assuming they might have a bad history together."

The man's brows furrowed even further, "Who was he?"

Emiko shrugged, "The girl he was with called him Inuyasha. If that helps any."

"It does." Kayaba nodded. A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He took his companion into his arms, securing one under her legs and the other beneath her shoulders. He pulled her close to him so that her head would lean against the crook of his neck. He never expected this to come up so soon. Naively, he thought that he could just avoid taking her to settings where the youngest would be present. Now he knew that he'd need to take more drastic actions, especially of Inuyasha was going to actively seek her out.

He carried Kagome out to his car, secured her in the passenger seat, before making his way back to his apartment. The women manning the desks at the entrance spoke nothing to him as he carried her into the elevator. Their eyes remained wide and mouths open in shock at the image of him carrying his unconscious companion. Kayaba fought the urge to sight. This would take a lot of explaining. At the very least he knew that she needed to get to bed, immediately.

The man swiftly made his way down the corridor of his floor after the elevator chimed and released them from its enclosed walls. He struggled slightly with his keys and clumsily opened the door, leaning one half of his body downwards to ensure that he didn't drop Kagome altogether.

Once inside he shut the door with the back of his heel. He'd lock it afterwards. Onyx eyes narrowed in concern as the young man paused only to drop the extra weight of his keys onto the table. A clap of thundered rumbled outside, causing the window in his living room to shake ever so slightly.

"Aki…hiko?" She muttered into the side of his neck. Kayaba glanced down at her. She was still feverishly warm and a sheen of sweat was starting to cover her face and forehead.

"I'm here." The male responded, gently carrying her across the threshold to the spare bedroom. He deposited her in the bed, not waiting for an answer, he quickly gathered a few medical supplies and remedies. By the time he returned his friend was already passed out. After taking her temperature, he let out a sigh of relief. It was 38.8 Celsius, a low-grade fever.

"Not too bad. It should break by morning." Kayaba said to no one in particular. He watched as she tossed and turned in the bed. Dark hair clung to her neck and sweat coated her forehead. Obviously the stress of learning about the Omoikiri's had gotten to her more than she'd let on. He took a deep breath. Even if he chose to keep Touga on as an investor, he'd need to set a few clear boundaries. Having Inuyasha sneak around and giving Kagome panic attacks at work was _not_ acceptable! His eyes narrowed. Tomorrow he'd call Touga but for now he'd keep a close watch over his companion. It was the least he could do.

"Akihiko…?" She called out again, her voice cracked and hoarse from illness.

"Get some rest. You'll be fine." Kayaba reassured her, brushing a strand of hair that'd been sticking to her cheek and brow back behind her ear. "You'll be well in the morning. Just sleep."

She nodded, "Today… at the shop…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, "It's alright. I already know." A look of relief crossed her features.

"But… wouldn't that…."

"Sleep." The dark haired male commanded gently. She sighed as she felt his hand on her head. It was comforting in its own way. Kagome closed her eyes as sleep claimed her. She'd do as he'd requested for now, but tomorrow she'd need to talk to him. She couldn't keep hiding like this. She needed to face her past. With that, she fell asleep completely.


End file.
